I Got My Eyes on You
by Lady Avia
Summary: My personal deciphering of the greatness that is Raiden. Carl broke-up with Rain a few days before Christmas, now back from the holidays she has to deal with the break-up while embarking on a two week press tour.
1. Chapter 1

The press tour was going to be brutal this time around especially since the change in her relationship status had taken over a great deal of her mind not to mention heart. He had broken up with her, for what she thought was the stupidest reason ever: wanting to focus on himself and his career.

Ok maybe it wasn't that stupid but still. She had given him so much space during their brief relationship, he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted in whatever time he spent away from her...ok, maybe not anything he wanted but he was such a faithful boyfriend she never had to worry about that. He was free to spend as much time as he wanted with his buddies doing what the fuck ever they wanted to do; if he didn't want to hang out with her on occasion that was fine, she'd find some way to entertain herself... oh not to mention, if time to find himself is what he needed than of course she would have given that too. So when he came to her that night, that night they had so much fun laughing, dancing and taking way too many photos together. Urgh, the photos, the stupid photos she had posted with extra smiles and hearts, the photos that usually gained so many likes and comments about how adorable they were; the "omg, best couple ever!" ...ack, whatever. She'll deal with those when the time came or maybe she'll just leave them and slowly turn focus away from her one year romance and more on the actress she wanted to be. After all, the only people who really needed to know about her non-existent relationship were her close friends and family; she was sure her fans would figure it out soon anyway. They had this keenness about them and could sense about anything.

Anyway, the way he abruptly interrupted her in mid-sentence she found it odd that he had chosen that moment to end things. Not that there is any right time for that type of thing but still. But still... what was it that he said? Oh yeah, instead of the famous it's not you it's me speech he outwardly told her that it was no longer working out the way he had envisioned. He felt trapped, suffocated. It didn't seem like they were having as much fun as they used to do. Bullshit. There they were no less than five minutes ago cracking up at the most ratchet photos that were sure to not make it to the public eye. What was his deal? Fuck it, fuck his deal she had to set her mind right, she had more important things to focus on than to justify his cowardness. Even if the schedule seemed brutal, she'd be with two people she enjoyed. It would be the perfect distraction; even though the distraction came with so many on-set memories, she'd find a way to cope...she'll have to.

Packing was the most annoying part of getting ready for the press tour; they'd be away for two weeks before the launch party so she had to pack smart. She also wanted to look good no matter how she was feeling. She was in her element. Blaring some jazz in the background, sipping on wine and dancing. Rain sang as if the world was not listening as she laid out outfit after outfit when her phone went off,

"All or nothing at all

Half a love never appealed to me

If your heart never could yield to me

Then I'd rather have nothing at all..."

"Hellooooooooooooo?" she chimed.

"Oh hey! Wow, someone is living it up." The voice coming in from the other end stated.

"I barely call jamming to Billie living it up." She chuckled, "but to each his own." She teased.

He laughed. He never knew why he'd laugh at the littlest things she'd do or say but some way, somehow it always evoked that kind of response from him. Whatever it was fun - their report, instantly able to feed off each other no matter the subject of the conversation. Speaking of which, he wasn't sure as to why he'd called her, he didn't have anything of interest to tell her but for some reason, after spending the day lazing around his place he needed a change in pace. He guessed she'd bring that to him. Plus, there was that one thing.

"Burn. I take it that you're packed and ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Barely. I've only just decided on like two outfits. I swear it's like I have no clothes! What is the point of shopping when you end up with fewer outfits than what your bills suggest?" She replied rhetorically.

"A philosophical question worth exploring. Plus, I'm sure you will most likely add to your wardrobe along the way, not worth the stress." He added.

"Oh trust me, I am not stressed. Not yet anyway, I still have shoes and make-up to pack and let's be serious here, that ain't going to be easy. Thank goodness for the power of vino." She sang the last part in tuned to the music playing in the background.

"Ah, that makes sense. I haven't even started. I figured I've done it enough times, and I haven't even fully unpacked from Christmas vacation. I think I'm good." He bragged.

"Aiden I am not here for that. You can take your smug self and go brag else where...and I'm saying that with my hand on my hip with so much attitude right now." She joked.

"I'm sure you are...hey! I wanted to ask you something or rather tell you something I guess? I don't know, I'll figure out what it is once I say it..." he really didn't know where he was going with this. Shit. He thought to himself, maybe in person would be better. Damnit. Well, he started might as well continue.

"What is it Aiden?" she asked after it seemed as though he wasn't going to start.

"I guess there's no other way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Don't get mad ok?" he wanted her to agree before he went on. Their last encounter...when was it? Right before Christmas was worse than awkward, he wasn't sure if they even made a term for that experience. Nothing he thought of could begin to explain it. And he wasn't even going to blame it on the alcohol, as she texted after his drunken apology, because the only thing to be blamed was his reluctance to confront the elephant in the room they never mentioned but knew was egged on by fans.

"Look, I think I know where you're going with this and I would love for us to sit and talk about it but I really need to finish packing. But I'll do you one better. How about you come over in like an hour and tell me then?" She wasn't somebody who liked to discuss serious issues over communication devices; she liked doing it face to face.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Good." She sang. "Good."

"Good. Good good good." He continued.

"Boy, go on now. You are the worst." She teased.

"I try my best. See you soon." He smiled more.

"Peace!" she finished before hanging the phone. That boy was still trying wasn't he? Not that she minded because what they had going on was fun. But to be fair to him, she'd rather establish their friendship more than anything at this point. Not that it was damaged but it could use a tune up or sorts, that is why instead of brushing him off as she would while dating Carl, she'd open her door and take a gamble.

They had had so much fun when they first met, his goofiness was refreshing though a lot of the times he'd continue talking about stuff she had no idea how he'd even arrive there. It's as if a million and one thoughts travelled through his mind at once and he fought to get them out as quick as possible. She teased him effortlessly over time and it became their shtick. She looked down at her clothes and shook her head. Why did she leave it to the last minute? Another glass of wine and some Kanye would have to get her through this part. If one wish would come true now it would be for her clothes to magically collect, fold and pack themselves so she could enjoy the rest of her day chilling. She glanced over her computer and decided another minute wouldn't hurt she promised herself.

She logged on and opened Twitter, perhaps a fun cute little tweet would generate some push to continue her chore. She opened the window and wrote the first thing that came to her mind, "too eager to finish packing. #Twistedtour2014 who's excited though? #AboutThatTravellingLife #Nomads ."

She looked at the clock, 12 pm, she had plenty of time. She looked at the glass beside her and side-eyed it, what a lush she thought to herself. When she caught glance at herself in the mirror she did a double take. But who is that? Ah well, she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Her hair was curly from her shower earlier and she was wearing a hoodie and jogging pants. "I'm not even going to change," she laughed. She walked further into the living room again eyeing the pile of clothes she still needed to sift through. "Ok Kanye," she said to herself, "make this happen." She continued sorting out her clothes when the sound of her Twitter notification went off, she picked up her phone and smiled.

He had retweeted her tweet and added, "Leggo." She shook her head hard; she was going to have to teach that boy a thing or two about words.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one of the biggest battles today but she managed to combat it unscathed. It was touch and go at first deciding which shoe to pack but after coming to the realization that warmth over fashion made the most sense the last pair of Spanish riding boots made the cut. She looked around and was amazed that evidence of packing had hidden itself so well. She'd brag about that for sure when her guest arrived; which was in like fifteen minutes. Damn, where did the time go? She certainly could do with fifteen more. A nap was sounding real good right about now.

But then again, it probably wasn't the best way to spend a Saturday so instead she opted to update her playlist, something she'd been meaning to do. And well, perhaps deleting some of those saved photos on her phone could go as well, no need in keeping those anymore. Again her mind drifted back to that night, it was 10pm and they had just gotten back from one of their or his friend's play, they had been going to a lot of them lately...not that there was anything wrong with them but surely they could broaden their circle a bit more by attending one of those young Hollywood things, they always seemed to be a good time. Too bad Carl hadn't seen it that way, he was so disciplined and programmed to think that anything involving young Hollywood automatically equalled unnecessary drinking and drugs. That and the fact that he never exactly got an invite to those events and had to go on her ticket, so really it must have been a pride thing.

Luckily for her she knew better to organize her photos which made the task at hand easy...easier. It had been a little over a month since their break-up and even though time had helped in the healing process, there were still several gateways into his life which admittedly she'd peek in on every now and then which is a habit she really had to break. Still it didn't help that she couldn't make sense as to why he had broken up with her. Everything seemed perfect, they had plans to meet up for New Years Eve and ring in the New Year as couples often do. And because she was the type of girl to hold traditions and little quarks when it came to relationships, spending New Years' with him would have been perfect.

She always remembered, something she heard years back, something to the effect of, "the way you spend New Year's Eve is the same way you'll spend the rest of the year." Guess she was ready to spend the year as a single girl then, nothing wrong with that. She hated this part of break ups, going through texts, photos and just about anything that reminded one of an ex. seriously, there needs to be some kind of "cleanse me from my ex" service available so someone else could do this job. It was the pits. Ah yep, there it was, the last text she received from him the night of their break up: December 19, 2013. She was due to fly out the next day so being delivered that news was the last thing she cared to deal with before Christmas. And then there was Aiden. God, when did her life become some high school drama filled mess? Ok maybe that was an over-exaggeration but even she was not ready for the foolishness he came to her with a couple of nights following. At least he'd be out of the country altogether to deal with whatever he had been dealing with a few weeks before that. With him and his off again on again off again chick.

Nevertheless, she was never going there with a guy again, getting so lost in his world, feeding into his self-made intellect. Nope, not again. She wanted to get to know life outside of her home, outside of his home, his friends, and his mantra in life. Before she returned from home she told herself that 2014 was about her, thank goodness, it had been a while.

When the knock came at her door she took a minute to figure out who could be there and then she remembered she had invited him over. She didn't want to have the conversation they were about to have but it was best to start fresh, clear the air so that they could be on a level playing field going into the press tour. But hopefully they'd let some time past before they dove into it.

"Hey" he greeted her quickly engrossing her in a tight hug. "How has your time off been?"

"Like you don't know, pretty sure I caught you up on everything so next question please," she began to tease.

"Aha, right right just making small talk and oh, here." He handed her a gift bag.

She pouted, "aww, you didn't have to get me anything." She opened it up to find a coffee mug with the word "pow" written on it and filled with her favourite candies.

"Just some things I picked up while travelling, nothing _too_ grand." He poked.

"Come in, come in...can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks. Actually, maybe just a glass of water." He removed his trench coat and placed it on the staircase railing; he looked around and noticed the beginning of a new piece of art. "Nice," he pointed. "What's it going to be?"

"No idea. You know how I am, start one thing with a certain vision and then have it turn into something completely different."

"Ah, the life of an artiste," he said accenting the last word in a terrible French accent.

"Aiden, now I know you grew up in Canada where learning French is compulsory so really where are you going with that accent? She laughed.

He laughed as well, she was so quick to pick up and throw things out there on the fly. Definitely a quality that quickly cemented their friendship in the first place. He looked around and noticed her packed bags, "so you managed to pack in record time, I'm impressed." He said changing the subject.

"I did. And it wasn't easy – once I remembered how cold the east coast can be it didn't take that much debating. Warmth before fashion that is what I'm about. Plus, like you said, I'll probably end up going shopping on our downtime and pick some stuff up."

"Good plan. I'm actually excited for New York, I wanna show you this one place I went to when I was last there, it's a whole in the wall but the atmosphere and music are incredible."

"I'm in! I need to get back into that scene. I like LA but nothing compares to the NYC when it comes to that type of thing. Well, that I can think of." She added. "A good night out would do me so good."

"Why wait then, let's do something later. I've don't fuck all today and I am itching to go out. Nothing too crazy, just I don't know. Out." He suggested.

"I am scheduled to be picked up at like 5am, the hell am I going to spend the night out and lose out on sleep. Nope, not this girl." She asserted.

"Oh come on. We won't be out all night, and besides, it's the afternoon. Oh let's go to – ah shit, nevermind." He remembered plans he had cancelled out on when he heard that chances of bumping into his ex or was she? Who knows they were in a funny place yet again. Maybe he should call it off again, if they were even on. Yeah he probably should now that...oh right, _that_ conversation. The purpose of their meeting. Here he was making plans, diving into what was making itself into a date and he hadn't tackled that piece of business.

"What is it Av?" She asked when the look on his face became more serious.

"Rain..." he started. He really didn't know what to say or how he was going to say it. He could start from the very beginning, last year when he decided that he'd slowly turned their flirting into something more. "ok, this so weird...fuck it, I know that I came to address some things we've both been avoiding for quite some time. And, the way I acted after I found out about you and Carl was outright inappropriate, especially when..." he tried to continue but the words just weren't there.

"Don't even worry about it, it is what it is. I'm a big girl; I can separate fact and fiction. I just don't know how much your girl appreciated you stepping to me like that, even after we tried so hard to gain her trust after last year's shenanigans."

What happened last year was nothing short of a typical crush. Aiden was no fool; Rain's beauty was one of the first things he noticed. He was in the world of entertainment, he worked around a lot of beautiful women but then when he discovered the list of commonalities they shared he was quick to realize that his crush was becoming more. Then when he heard her sing? And then the flirting, at first it was innocent and then it started bordering on physical play that certainly would have people who didn't know any better conclude their innocence otherwise.

"I know it's just. You're different. I view you differently; I don't want anything to be weird between us. Especially after your break up..." he looked at her cautiously.

"I'm confused," was all she could say.

"I-I-I don't know. I guess what I'm saying is, I want to be able to hang out with you, regardless of the attention it gains and do so without feeling as if I'm doing something wrong. I can't explain it Rain, when you were dating Carl I did my best to keep my distance, be a friend. Respect your relationship. Then it got weird, once those interviews came out. I'm not an idiot and neither are the nearly 20,000 viewers of those interviews. I know what people have said, what they think, what they wish for...I know. And as much as I'd like to think that you are able to separate fact and fiction, there's something telling me that it just may be all talk." He waited for her to respond.

In a way he was right. She'd never had to deal with this kind of attention before, especially being a key player in a fandom famous for writing and suggesting whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Some even commented on her photos to break up with... him (ok, Carl) and get with Aiden. Egging them on to have _beautiful babies_. And it did not end there. Being the star in that role made her feel funny. Her life no longer belonged to her, no matter how many times she tried to change the narrative. She'd share photos of her and her ex, she'd tweet the cutest tweets his way and retweeted his stuff whenever he got the courage but to no avail. There was no backing down from them. What did they call themselves? The KAideneers. Yep, that made things 1000x more awkward. She thought best to limit the time and fashion she spent with Aiden, if only to appease her ex. She was not going to lie either. A lot of their problems did stem from his insecurities.

"You're right." Was all she could muster.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Who knows who cares? It's who I am. I guess if that's what they want to do and think then so be it but I can't let them run my life." She started.

"Rain, I see where you're going with that but let's be honest, you're trying to be diplomatic. You're still not addressing that I am here and you are there and the elephant in the room is no longer here to keep the line drawn."

She was impressed by his analysis. He was right. So what was keeping them from entertaining what so many wanted? Well first and foremost. "And Zoey?" She questioned.

"And Zara what?" He asked.

"She's your girl, Aiden," she giggled. "Did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget." He responded. "Truth? We're in a weird place right now. I actually don't know what that place is or if I want to be there."

"Oh really now? My dude's got choices." She blurted.

He laughed. "No, you know what I mean." He didn't know the right way to admit that shortly after their encounter before Christmas and between his going away for the holidays, Zoey and he had just left things where they were. Stale and bitter. She hadn't returned any of his calls and he made no attempt to put in any effort as he knew how she got when sprinkled with jealousy. He had to conclude they were over; it had been quite some time. I guess he could conclude that it was over, though not yet officially verified.

"I guess. Looks like you got the boot as well. That is all I'm saying" she chirped.

"You're so mean to me." He began.

She held up her hand not wanting to hear it. She wondered if he was satisfied with their conversation. She wasn't aware just how much mending their friendship needed but boy oh boy this was just the beginning. She was going to take him up on his offer about going out but remembered her look and did not feel like changing it.

"Hey Av," she looked up menacingly; she waited until he looked at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't the friend I could have been. Let me make it up to you. Stay over a bit and I'll cook you dinner but first..." she sprung into the living room only giving noticed that their whole conversation had taken place near the front door, which she was a bit happy about - she cherished the sanctity of her living room, keeping Zen and free of negativity.

She returned with something in her hand, "you have to stay and watch the Princess Bride with me!"

He debated at first and then quickly decided. "Apology and offer accepted." He was all for this, this is what he remembered their friendship to be.

"Yay! Grab a seat, make yourself comfortable and I'll join you soon, I need popcorn...and tissues!" She yelled as she entered the kitchen.

"And my water!" Aiden shouted. He propped up a few pillows, tied up his hair and took off his sweater. He wrapped himself in her throw so the only his arms were free. When she returned she kissed her teeth.

"Look, when I said make yourself comfortable I did not mean take my spot." She handed him the popcorn and water and put the movie in to play. She nudged him aside with her thigh so that he would move down some.

"This good enough? He teased.

She side-eyed him before nodding yes. She took some of the throw to cover her tucked legs; he scooted closer so that she had enough and so that should she need to stretch her legs she could do it right over his. This tour was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Thank you all for your kind words. Please, if there is anything you'd like me to touch on let me know! One question I received is why I had Carl break up with Rain and not the other way around, my answer is that I could get so much out of her as a person just as I got out of myself when my ex broke up with me. I can tackle it better from that stand point because where I am today compared to where he is gives me that validation :)_**

* * *

Rain stretched as the credits rolled, she could never get enough of that movie, and everything about it was just so perfect. "I swear that movie only gets better!" She said covering her mouth as she began to yawn. "Don't you agree Aiden?" She looked down at her guest only to find him slouched down holding her legs fast asleep. "Oh no this boy did not. Aiden?" She called to no avail. "Aiden?" She tried again. Silence. "AIDEN?!" She said louder this time launching a piece of kernel at his right temple.

"Huh?" Was all that he could respond. He had fallen asleep 40 minutes into the film, he had seen it so many times already and thought no harm no foul. He knew she caught him dozing off so it wouldn't be a shock that she found him sleeping when the movie had ended. Besides, he was more than comfortable with their set up. When the movie started her legs were curled under her and around 20 minutes in she opted to stretch them out on his lap. This wasn't necessarily a strange thing, she had done this countless number of times but during that year (almost year, we need to be clear here) she wasn't as giving. She was still a touchy feely person but her hesitation usually outweighed her normal advances.

"As if you fell asleep. Old man." She started.

"Sorry. I barely slept last night and it caught up with me."

"It's ok. What do you feel like eating? I might be limited in a few things since I haven't been grocery shopping seeing as how we've got the tour and everything." She lightly kicked him with her feet.

"What do you have? I'm so tired..." He stretched in response to her kick. He had to admit, he was quite comfortable where he was and didn't want to move but he was feeling a little peckish. He looked at her and saw that she was busy checking something on her phone, in response he pulled out his.

"Umm, pasta?" Her attention was captured by a texted she received from none other than her former boyfriend. She briefly debated whether to read it now or later and opted for the former, she didn't want to spend another ounce of her energy thinking, communicating or anything him. She'd keep that relationship strictly professional.

**Can we talk? Almost done golfing, can swing by in half an hour.**

She stared and replied.

**Sorry, can't. Busy!**

She was proud of herself at the call she made, had it been a few weeks earlier the text would have definitely been different. It would be more inviting. Like that one time before, she agreed to meet and talk with him after he had begged her but when she arrived at the location he was a no show. Instead he claimed that he was battling traffic and forgot his phone at home so couldn't give her any forewarning. She didn't think his not showing up would bother her as much and it wasn't until she got home that it hit her. She really needed to try and at least move on, this was not a good look and she wasn't about to make it part of her life. It was going to be hard but with her growing support system she knew she'd be ok. She had to, after the intervention of a few friends she knew her girls weren't about to let her end up there again. She smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny? And not in the mood for pasta." Aiden replied.

"Nothing. Just my girls know how to hold me down." She giggled. She looked at him and couldn't help notice that during all this time he never once complained about her legs sprawled on him. This guy. "Then what?" She quipped.

He rubbed his face lightly; he had an idea and was hoping she would be up for it. "How about, I go pick something up?" He looked at her and continued, "Doesn't look like you're in the mood to change out of...that."

"What?" She looked down. "No, I promised you that I'd cook, plus you still need to pack so don't go out of your way to satisfy my hungry self."

"It's cool, like I said. I barely unpacked so I'm pretty much ready to go. It wouldn't even take me that long."

"Hmm, why don't we do this? You go get your stuff, pick up some food and come back here. It'll make the morning drive easier and you won't need to bother driving back to yours later tonight? "She didn't know why she had suggested that; it just came spilling out of her mouth. Perhaps it was due to the loneliness she was feeling, it had been quite some time that she hung out with her friends, with anybody. Besides, she liked being in social situations. It didn't take long for Aiden to agree; he really enjoyed hanging out with her and welcomed any occasion to do so. The afternoon they spent together wasn't bad or awkward at all; then again he sleeping may have helped.

"I can digg it." He said coolly. Rain shook her head, he needed to stop. "Are you craving anything specific?" He asked. She nodded no. "Ok, I think I know what I'll get." He finished. He removed her legs gently and positioned himself to get up.

"Sweeeeeeeeeet." She squealed. She playfully tugged at his arms making him lose his balance and fall back down on the couch. She laughed hard. "Omg, I'm sorry. I seriously thought you weren't going to tumble like that." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You've got issues," he said attempting to get up again. "Actually..." he began. He placed the empty popcorn bowl on the floor and scooted over so that he was right beside her. He swirled his legs on her lap, entrapping her. "I didn't like that apology; I'm going to need a better one." She tried shoving his legs off despite laughing getting the best of her, when she almost succeeded he changed position and sat on her lap, pinning her down while she struggled to overpower him. The laughter was getting the best of her making it even more impossible to push him off. She changed her tactics and started tickling him. "Stop, stop, stop!" he pleaded. "Oh my god, please stop!"

"No, you need to learn to pick battles you have a chance at winning," she teased. Her tickles continued but were proven to be quite the chore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please please please I'm sorry!" He begged.

"Say: Rain is the best..." She coaxed.

"Never!" he insisted. Her tickle reign continued. His breathing quickened and he was beginning to second guess his words. She felt him weaken and used that opportunity to force him off. She planted one foot firmly on the ground and the other against the arm of the couch, then, in one fail swoop managed to change positions so that she now was on his lap. She continued to tickle him.

"Rain is the best! Say it." She demanded.

"Rain is the best." He stifled.

"Louder!" She instructed.

"Rain is the best!" He bellowed.

"That's right. Now say: Rain is the queen." She was going to milk it for as long as she could.

"Rain is the queen!" He had given up; he hadn't realized how strong she was. Her looks deceived that fact.

"Atta boy," she said ruffling his tied back hair. "Ok, you're free to go." She bounced off lightly and stood over him. Their little wrestling match had not only taken most of her breath but made her perspire a little. She started to take off her hoodie so that she could cool off in her camisole. He was thankful for the view she had left him, looking up at her. Her action left her revealing a slight peak of her flat stomach, her slim torso and her perfect perky breasts complete with erected nipples. She bent down a bit, stretching out her arm as a peace offering to help him up.

"Thanks," he gathered. He thought out dragging her down on him so that he could prove his point but thought better to go get the food and his stuff so they'd have plenty of time later on tonight. He got up and stood in front of her eyeing her for a few seconds. A million scenarios spun through his mind once he caught her in this view. She looked up at him and parted her lips mouthing something to him. He couldn't make it out. "Huh?" He let out.

"I said, what?" She replied.

"What? What?" He was confused.

"You're standing there acting like you don't have anywhere to go just staring at me, so I'm asking you what?" She smiled, teasing him was so easy.

"You're terrible," he said lowly knocking her shoulder with his as he started to leave. She liked the thing they had going on between them, it was nice.

"Whatever, you love it," she said. She followed him to the door, tying her hair up as she did. He swung around about to refute but stopped when he noticed there was so much of her to take in from head to toe. He needed to leave if only just to not repeat that embarrassing moment he was caught in months ago and if he didn't leave within the next few seconds, it was going to be repeated like now. He turned back around and threw on his coat. "Wait," she called once she had finished with her hair.

"Yessss" he said not turning around and trying to play it cool.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I haven't laughed like that in a minute."

"Oh, it's nothing. Me either." He agreed.

"Aiden, turn around. Let me at least say it to your face you dork." She teased. She placed her hand on his arm to turn him around. He closed his eyes hoping that she wouldn't look down.

"It was my pleasure," he answered. Before he could leave she embraced him in a hug. He tried to pull away so that the lower part of his body wasn't in contact with her. But try as he might, she'd just stepped forward to follow so that the hug could feel complete. Noticing that she was on her tippy toes and that it was turning awkward, he gave up and just let it go. She rubbed his back while still embracing him and pulled away so that she could see him. His eyes still closed he slowly opened them up one at a time, fearing her reaction.

"Again, thank you," was all she said. She continued to hug him and enjoyed the effect she had on him. She could continue to tease him and rock against him a bit more; it did feel good, but she decided to put him out of his misery. She squeezed him before letting go, deliberately arching her back grabbing his attention to focus on her breasts. Her playful act worked and his eyes lowered on command. She smirked a bit and went to open the door, "whatever you're having double my portion." She said winking.

"Greedy." He said walking out the door. He heard her giggle, he looked back and smiled, then hurried to his car. What the hell? He thought to himself. What the hell.

* * *

She was feeling so good. Their friendship wasn't as damaged as she'd first thought. Of course she was going to be careful with how she proceeded – it was what they were used to months before. She was beginning to get her groove back when she saw the text notification on her phone. From her ex.

**Busy doing what? It'll only take a second.**

She rolled her eyes. It'll take a second she did not have. Instead of replying she ignored the message, instead opening up Twitter. She couldn't help but laugh at the tweet that met her eye. "Too old and wise to have my ass kicked. #twistedwrestling." As if he wrote that! She thought she'd do one better and sent out one of her own, "You can call me Queen B. #BestRuler. #butThatTweetThough?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The scene that I refer to is from the scene where Danny is telling Jo about why he did what he did. I personally think it would have been better between Danny and Lacey so that is why I included her in it and not Jo.**

If someone had told her that a year later she would be in a similar position as she was last year she definitely would not believe them, especially since a month after someone else had caught her attention in a way that surprised even her. His advances were sly, honing in when she was most vulnerable; it was the type of person he is, creeping in from nowhere. So when he had asked her out after all that drama, she gladly accepted if only to detract from the mini soap opera that was threatening to take over her life.

Carl had some decent qualities about him; he was well disciplined, had decent goals and could be goofy when the mood called for it. He and Rain started out as only acquaintances at first so it almost came out of the blue when he texted her to go out on a hike. She was stunned when she accepted, partly because she had a hard time saying no to people but more so because her attention was captured by her other co-star. There was an instant attraction between the two and not just physical, emotional too. It was raw and it was real, something that both excited and scared her. It was also hard to explain but it encompassed their world, their natural chemistry had the ability to speak through their scenes and through their lives. This wasn't all lost on them either; they knew their bond wasn't a fluke and that in the event they chose to ignore it, they'd always end up confronting it somewhere down the line.

Her intentions were innocent to a certain extent. She knew how he felt, kind of, he announced it several times, usually while drunk but that one time before he was very much sober. They were alone after filming a pretty emotional scene; unfortunately it was cut out of the episode that aired because instead of having her character as his character's emotional confidant and lover, the studio thought their other co-star's character Jo would be a better fit leaving Rain's character Lacey to provide a physical support with less focus on Danny's emotions when it came to the mystery plot.

She was pretty crept out that they had to film in an actual graveyard that night, most of the cast had gone home which left things being extra creepy. She was going to have to dig deep to get the image of standing over the resting out of her head and concentrate on the script.

Aiden watched her out of the corner of his eye and could tell she was feeling nervous. They had two more scenes to film that night and it was nearly midnight. He knew she scared easily so being here at this location was probably getting to her more than she would admit. He figured he'd take the opportunity to run lines with her, help focus her mind on anything but the environment there were currently in. He had to admit; whosever idea it was to even think of doing scenes in a graveyard was pretty messed up.

"Miss Rain Bunbury, what the hell are we doing here?" he expressed widening his arms while emphasizing a shrug. "Of all places in the world, they bring us here. Why?"

She smiled and nodded her head finally producing a giggle, "I am trying so hard to think that we are somewhere else."

"I don't blame you. Doesn't help that it's past midnight...in any movie that would be the time for the dead to rise and..." he saw the fright on her face and quickly changed the topic. "...and run lines. Wanna run lines?" Wow, that was lame but he'd take it.

"Sure." She said calming down a bit. "It's hard to gage what to do here, I mean I get that Danny's willing to let Lacey into why he's carrying secrets but, I don't know, it just feels as if Lacey is supposed to sit and watch the show and show no emotion or recourse."

"Is that what you get from it?" He asked.

"Yeah, why you don't think so?" She always enjoyed analysing scenes with him. He had a certain intellect that carried so much wisdom, even if it was in relation to a teen show.

"Not at all. I think this is Danny and Lacey's break through scene, I think it's why they are able to pick up and carry on despite Danny's incarceration. Think about it. You haven't seen your former best friend for years, haven't build a history since the age of eleven; and then, he returns, is totally smitten with you, adores you and is ready and willing to trust you on a level that he feels is so intimate, that he's never shared with you before. He's vulnerable, he's opening up. Rain, if I'm honest, I think this scene is where you act the hell out of Lacey's trueness. The Lacey that Danny knows. The Lacey that doesn't hide behind her friends, her coldness. A Lacey that can only be judged by a boy who she has so many unexplained feelings for and who she knows is ready and willing to do the same for her. Who has probably done the same for her in the past. You're an amazing actress, from what I've known you've produced, Rain. The way the camera captures your face, your thoughts and feelings; the little things you do, your little habits that you give Lacey. It's incredible. I swear, when I read through the scene I could see you, I could see your every expression acted out while Danny relayed his speech. With you it's reassuring to know how I should go about reading my lines; you help make this Danny character interesting. I mean, the writers do too of course but with you to go along with what they've given us makes him that much more fun to play."

"Aww thanks Aiden. I really wasn't expecting that." She said rubbing his shoulder, she left her hand there for a while and continued, "gosh, now the pressure is on! Gah."

"Anytime. And it's all true, you really are good Rain. Maybe going over lines and letting me know where you think you'll have trouble emoting will help. Sometimes all it takes is to practice with someone who knows his character, inside and out." He boasted.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes; she took his hand and led him to where the lights weren't so distracting. She really wanted Lacey to shine the way Aiden had explained.

* * *

"And cut!" The director shouted. "Nice work guys, really really nice work. Loved every moment, you guys are going to be blown away when we're done with this episode. Ok. Let's set up for what I am calling the scenes to end all scenes!"

The director was a bit extra and his last words made Rain curious to find out what he had in store for them. And she had to admit, Aiden was right. The way he delivered his lines through Danny was nothing short of amazing, from what she gathered from the story as a whole; their series was definitely one to be reckoned with. She also began to see why Lacey played such an integral role, here her character was listening to why Danny was so guarded, why he needed to shelter his friends from the truth. That scene was just...urgh. Everything. But the more she replayed it in her head the more its complexity and tenseness was getting to her. Their next scene was sure to get a lot of people talking, who in their right mind finds time to make out in a cemetery? Damn.

"Hey Aiden," she called to him. "Aiden! Wait up." She needed to thank him once again.

"Yes, m'lady?" he answered.

"I just want to thank you again; I seriously could not have done that scene had it not been for your advice. It made doing it so much easier and made the story line make so much more sense. I am so curious as to how they are going to explain all of this to our viewers." She was on cloud nine and he could sense that. He liked seeing her there.

"No need to thank me it was all you. You need to have more confidence in yourself, you're really good. You need to start believing how much you can bring because you do bring it." He said extending one of his arms around her and pulling her in for a small hug.

"I know, I know. It's something I plan to work on...oh I was wondering..." she began. He saw this as his opportunity to tease her before she could finish.

"Rain, as much as I would LOVE to go over our next scene together, I don't think it would be appropriate off-camera." She lost her original thought.

"You did not! Oh my god, that was not even what I was going to say. You better run if you value your life!" Was all she could come up with. He couldn't stop laughing at her reaction, and continued.

"It's true, as much as I love the feel of your lips on mine; I think being 'in the moment'- would work better for us." He whispered the last part slowly in her ear.

"RUN!" She threatened pushing out of his embrace. "Boy you better run!" With that he took off in the opposite direction but not before pouting his lips and delivering an air kiss. It was going to be quite the night she concluded. Here she was about to tell him how his mentoring was refreshing and he had to go spoil the mood, she'd get him back one day. She smiled to herself. It was funny she though, when she had run lines with Carl and they went over that scene he told her that there wasn't anything much that her character could do. He equated it to a stage play where the person listening to the lines being delivered was just meant to be an ear. A vessel into which words were assessed and internalized. That perhaps her standing there and taking it all in emotionless, would speak a great deal to the coldness of her character. She figured in future that she would take his advice in stride.

* * *

If there was one thing she could testify to it was that her co-star certainly was experienced when it came to kissing. He was also the type who would try just about any technique so that it could "look good on camera." She was still learning and found the whole process a little uncomfortable, she wondered if it became easier for actresses the more they did it. She quickly concluded that there is no way someone would get used to making out in front of 20 men and women, and on camera at that.

The first time wasn't half bad; they accidentally ran into each other's nose and had to quickly regroup as the night time darkness was becoming limited. She tried her best to keep a professional face on but the whole thing was hilarious. Seriously, in what line of work are two people supposed to pretend to kiss? In a graveyard no less. On top of that, the awkward directions they were supposed to tilt their heads just added to the already blanketed discomfort. The second time was a bit better, they had a feel for the direction in which each other would go but the constant poking of his tongue against her lips caught her off guard. Oh my gosh this was starting to become weird. It wasn't until the 10th take, when the director yelled cut and print did she become more at ease.

Aiden had advised her that what usually feels strange to do here works a million times better on camera. She decided to trust his advice again and just follow what he instigated, she was so happy how professional he was with all of this. Until she was caught off guard with the directions they were being given, not only would they be kissing in this scene but they were about to get down, literally. The director had instructed that their kiss would work into more with Aiden and Rain slowly making their way to the ground while engaging in some heavy kissing. This was going to require all her skills she could muster and perhaps a little of her own personal touch.

The crew had backed away, setting up for a pull out shot; she could work with this, it wasn't as awkward with the cameras backed away from her face. As soon as the director yelled "action" all that was playing in her mind was not to fall, try and be as graceful as possible and most of all, relax. She followed his lead, a few long innocent kisses on closed-lips and a switch every now and then to an open-mouth kiss, she wasn't happy about this but it helped with the continuity and breathing since it took the director some time to yell cut. She wasn't aware how into the kiss she was until she felt Aiden trying to pull away from her. She was immediately embarrassed. Luckily, he didn't say anything to her. She made a mental note to try and not repeat the same situation again; she'd even chant it before any make-out scene if she had to.

The crew packed up in silence and instead of calling out to him she thought best to head to her trailer, get her stuff and hot tail it out of there. She thought again, this was not professional of her; she had to at least give him props for making it an easy night, given their surroundings. It would put her mind at ease and not have anything stand between them the next time they saw or interacted with one another. She headed over to his trailer and knocked on the door, she knocked lightly trying to convince herself that it was sufficient enough for him to hear and in the event he didn't, she had at least made an attempt.

"Come in," he shouted. He had just hung up the phone and as she entered. He looked confused and well, a look that she could not explain.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were on the phone. We can talk tomorrow, it's nothing urgent anyway..." she could feel herself beginning to ramble.

"No, it's ok. I was dialing my brother; he'd most likely be up and about, unless he had a long night. And I'm guessing by him not answering, he probably did have a long night."

"Oh," she said. She was glad to hear that it was his brother he was trying to contact and was a tad afraid it may have been someone else. Why was she thinking this? This type of thinking could not begin; she was not here for it.

"Are you heading off now?" he asked after he figured he wasn't going to get anymore aside from her previous word.

"Huh? Oh, um yeah. But I wanted to let you know again how thankful I am for tonight. Your advice I mean, it helped...in both scenes." She looked at him briefly before diverting her eyes to focus on a small window.

"Any time, Rain. And what I said earlier, I meant every word. You're an amazing actress, still have lots to learn, who doesn't, but I know when you do, it'll blow the world away." He smiled.

"Aw, you need to stop. You're amazing as well, and I'm not just saying that to say it. It's true and I don't think I've had the opportunity to let you know that. So right back at ya, kid."

"Kid? I'm a kid now am I?" He began. He started to walk closer; she made no effort to move. When he was close enough to feel her breath he stopped. "I wasn't such a kid when you started biting and pulling my lip." Oh here we go she thought.

"Very funny." She took a step back. "I just thought we needed variety, I'm sure the editors are going to thank me for it when they're putting it all together," she said proudly.

"I'm sure they are, if they were editing something for the CW!" He laughed. He stepped to her again but still kept some distance. He looked down at her hand and took it into his. When she didn't pull away he used this chance to express how much he appreciated her. "All jokes aside," he began, "I'm really happy to play Danny to your Lacey. Tonight was testament to that and I want you to know. Also, I'm glad we get along so well, I think it really brings something more to us on-screen...and off."

She had an inkling of what was coming next but she let him go on, it had to be addressed sooner rather than later because by what they had acted out tonight, who knows what was next in store for their characters. "I agree." It had escaped her mouth and she didn't know why.

"Rain," he looked at her, "I know that you're seeing someone and it is probably inappropriate for me to be telling you this, but our time together makes me really happy. And not just on a friend level...and that I am thinking this, constantly, is not helping with the whole, just an innocent little crush thing."

"I understand." She couldn't say more, she'd never had to confront a situation like this and wasn't sure how to be or what to say.

"You do?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she knew how serious he was. Being on a break with his...what were they? Helped open his eyes to a possibility and that possibility was becoming more than a thought. It was right in front of him, her hand in his, his hand in hers, a step away. "What do I do?" He added.

"I don't know. I know that is a crappy answer but I honestly do not know. I cherish our friendship Aiden, so much. I like what you bring to my life. But on a level of just that...friendship. And I can't offer you more, I really can't and it may seem kind of bitchy of me, but I really can't." She hoped that this would suffice.

"Yeah." He said.

"And I don't want this to change either. I want you to come to me and let me know how you're feeling. I don't know, it may help it may not but at least it is a way of dealing. That's probably not the right word, but I can only assume that this is normal. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." She did really enjoy his company; hanging out with him was always a good time. She was happy how they were and did not want to change anything about it. There was no reason.

"And now it's my turn to thank you." He pulled her hand so that she was close and held her in a tight hug. "You're the best." He said into her hair. He wasn't satisfied with what she said but he knew that he had no choice but to accept it.

* * *

Rain sat there remembering that moment in time and felt that she had made the right decision. There was so much of herself she wanted to discover and changing things up on impulse was not something she was willing to do. She felt that the two of them had grown closer after that moment, a little too close in some people's opinion. Whatever for them, she would not let that rule her now. She changed out of her sweat pants and put on a pair of Victoria Secret cut-off boyfriend shorts, she looked in the mirror and question why she wanted to look so ratchet for no reason. She laughed, all in good fun she guessed.

The knock at her door could not come sooner, she was famished. She welcomed back her guest and released the food from his hands. She danced her way to the dining room table setting the bags down and taking in its scent.

"Smells soooo goooood." She sang. She walked back over, waited for him to take off his coat and linked her arm in his. "Don't take this the wrong way," she started, "but I've been thinking about you."

Aiden's eyebrows raised, "oh really? Good or bad?" He questioned.

"Good, very good," she teased. She needed to slow down. She did want to reminisce on the day he made her feel deserving of her role and worth on a show whose attention decided to focus on their other co-star. Things like that made her sometimes wonder if her role would get just as good as what the producers wanted for Maura's.

"Care to share?" he dared her.

"Later, first we eat!" She chimed. She watched as he plated the items and smiled at how carefully he concentrated performing this easy task. She then reverted back to the time they shared their popcorn earlier that day and how whenever their hands touched, electricity pulsated through yet neither dare said a word about it. She then thought to herself that work wasn't going to be the only topic on the table that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of slipping into the food coma that openly invited them, Rain and Aiden opted to go through her catalogue of albums that melodiously called out to them. If there was one thing they shared openly it was their affinity to the sound of vinyl spinning on a record player, blasting the sweet sounds of an old jazz classic. Their time around the dinner table was met with plenty of laughter, reminiscent of the many times they spent together before she became involved. She forgot how it felt to be able to enjoy life without the feeling of an emptiness, a sadness, a hole created by thoughts of missing someone. She was happy, she let go and lived in the moment – an incredible moment. One that she hoped would repeat itself in the future.

They sat on the couch while the smokey voice of Ella Fitzgerald escaped the speakers of her vintage record player. If there was anything she liked the most it was to sit back and relax and listen to her favourite old time singers. Aiden sat a seat away from her scrolling through his phone and replying to tweets related to the last one he sent out, of course he kept his responses as general as possible, he enjoyed watching fans trying to piece together his ambiguity, might as well keep them guessing besides it was fun. His mind wondered to the conversation they had at dinner and how comfortable they both were spending time together; things had been strained between them months before and the event that met them in December was not about to help that strain or so he thought. Judging by where he was right now physically, December's happening didn't seem to weigh negative on their friendship.

He peeked over his phone to look at her and saw that she was preoccupied with hers as well; he found it funny how even though he was in her presence, instead of basking in it he opted to get lost with his phone. She started lowly humming the tune coming across from the record player, he enjoyed her voice she had an amazing tone - raspy, just like an old soul. He caught her several times on set singing while studying her lines, he'd listen in, it brought with it so much calmness and pleasantness; it was always a treat to hear her voice. He wished she'd spoil him a bit more and burst out into full song. Feeling he was no longer interested in the entertainment his mobile device provided, Aiden moved closer to Rain and used the opportunity to rest his head down on her exposed lap.

"Comfort and you are such good friends aren't you?" Rain questioned. His act caught her by surprise but she didn't attempt to signal for him to move. This was a usual occurrence between the two; in between scenes or takes when the crew would set up they often found themselves propped up against one another in some way, shape or form.

"Don't stop humming, it's so soothing," was his reply. He wanted to drown his thoughts in her song. "Why don't you sing the words instead?" He suggested. She readjusted so that his head wasn't pressed up against her stomach, even though she didn't mind him on her lap, she was still full and wanted to be comfortable.

"I love Ella's voice, one can never sing over the queen." She stated. She placed her phone down and started examining his face; she loved how dark his features were. She noted his naturally groomed eyebrows, accompanied by his long lashed; she had to admit she was jealous of them. She traced her fingers lightly over them as she hummed to the song. Aiden didn't flinch, he welcomed this gesture with open arms, and he lay still anticipating the next area to which she'd pay attention. The movement was slight but carried with it a magnitude of power, several thoughts quickly ran through his head, majority of them ending in an act he was way too embarrassed to share with her. For now anyway.

"I guess," he mumbled. In his peace he recalled something she had told him just before they sat down to eat, she was thinking about him, or at least that's what he heard. He decided to question her about it. "So Rain, when I walked in earlier, you mentioned that you were thinking about me?" his question trailed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, I was," she hesitated. She thought about bringing it up several times but the atmosphere called for something different and she didn't want to get into talking about it yet. She'd perhaps save it for another time. "It was nothing, just how I hoped you get decent food." She teased.

"Why am I not surprised?" He replied. He continued relaxing in the position he placed himself in. She smiled at his reply and started to play with his hair, first using her hand to run through it starting from his forehead and working her way to the tip and then after a while playing with a few strands. He wondered if she knew that this was sort of turning him on.

"Smart-ass!" She mocked. She studied his face more as she played with his hair; she needed to adjust his weight on her thighs again so she lightly moved her legs so that she was in a better position. He didn't seem to mind as he closed his eyes listening to the change in song. She took note of his unshaven face and was amused how he could dance between the ages of a 16 year old boy and a 21 year old man. His nose was perfectly pointed, feeling the need to outline its protrusion; she brought one hand down from his hair and started to move over the shape of his nose without her fingers touching his skin.

It was almost as if he was a model and she was tasked to draw him, her art gave her an outlet to express her creativity, people weren't her forte but images from them and other inspiring attributes often helped her along in whatever project she had. Aiden took in her scent as she continued her mapping he found the gesture cute and endearing, he managed to distract his thoughts a bit so that he wouldn't get too worked up with what she was doing. He had no idea how far this sketching of his features was going to go, he had ideas on where he would like it to go but wasn't about to focus on that...oh shit. Why did he even think about that? He casually crossed his legs in hopes that the start of his erection would go unrecognized. If he was smart he would have taken care of the one she gave him earlier properly but who could prepare for what was happening now.

"Hey Aiden?" Rain called but didn't wait for him to answer. "Why have we yet to sit down and write music together? Or even try singing?" he was about to answer when her fingers started to trace over his top lip. He wasn't sure if she was aware that she was hindering his answer and so he waited a second or so until she was finished. When it didn't seem as though she was done he lightly grabbed her fingers and intertwined them with his.

"That was something I was meaning to ask you. I wasn't sure how comfortable you were with that kind of thing you know? I mean, I know at times we'd goof around and sing but I've always wondered if you'd be down to jam. That would definitely be something I'd be down for." He answered, his eyes remaining closed.

"I never realized how long your fingers are," she said as she brought them up to her eye level. She took in its delicate yet masculine feel, longing them out so that she could examine each one – she lightly returned his hand to him, stopping her navigation. "That sounded weird I know but whatever." She giggled.

"You are pretty weird," he teased. He missed her touch and wished she'd continue he decided to take the moment to open his eyes and look up at her. He caught her beauty, her smooth and soft skin, she had stopped humming and noticed that they were like that in silence for a few minutes. He wanted music, it really set the mood, but he also wanted to remain in his position; even if the urge to run his hand up her camisole beckoned to him a few times.

"Wanna listen to something else?" She offered. She was beginning to stand up but he had made no attempt to budge, she shoved him playfully, "get up!" she threatened.

"No, I wanna stay like this. I am so comfortable right now and don't wanna move!" He retaliated. In doing so he turned so that his head was closer to her stomach and at the same time wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted to make a statement, sort of round two to their little wrestling match. "And you can't make me." He finished.

"You really..." she didn't go on, his change in stance surprised her, she wasn't in the mood to enter into a struggle session so instead she made an offer. "Please? Plus, I wanna dance..." she surmised. He looked up at her in confusion, he wasn't about to bust out any of his moves or lack thereof, not without any choreography and lots of practice. He was all for acting silly but in her presence, in this moment, he felt the mood called for something a bit more serious.

"Dancing? Why?" He asked unimpressed.

"Yes dancing and because I say so, now get up." She lightly demanded. Aiden moved reluctantly and was sad to see the moment go. Rain got up and sifted through her record collection until she was satisfied with her new choice. Aiden couldn't help but remark how gorgeous she was in the soft lit room, he got up and walked over to where she was and waited for her to play her selection. He was happy to know that she continued with the same genre and as awkward as he found himself when it came to slow dancing, he was down for some with her.

"Fair enough," he said capturing her attention. "Here I thought we'd be killing ourselves with the latest dance moves." He joked. She shook her head and stood up, they stared each other in the face as though they were two nervous six graders about to dance with each other for the first time. He extended out his arms so that she could align herself accordingly but instead of placing them where they were required to be placed, she took one hand and stroked the side of his face. He swallowed nervously as did she.

The two didn't speak, they let the record play. Which song captured this moment was a mystery to the two, Aiden place one arm lightly on her waist and then had the other follow suit. He pulled her into him concentrating on her face. Rain licked her lips, she was sure she was in sound mind and sure she wanted to - step over that line. She had made the decision while at the dinner table, Aiden was talking about a movie script he was excited to write, he wanted to experiment with film noir. She was attracted to his go getter attitude, nothing like the mountains of dreams her ex piled. She'd worry about the repercussions later, she hated that they would have to be addressed and that she didn't want to control herself, she felt as if she owed it to herself, owed it to him. She noticed he was about to say something but didn't want to hear it. He had a tendency of over-analyzing things and for now she wanted to do without.

She placed her hand over his lips to hush him. He said nothing. She then moved her hand so that it was at the side of his face once again; she took her thumb and poked it through his mouth. She wanted to move slowly, to give him the option of partaking in their tryst, when he responded by lightly sucking her thumb she found her answer. She closed her eyes as he continued, she removed her thumb and traced it over his lips, his eyes were fixed on her. The way she threw her head back, exposing her neck while he sucked on her thumb was stimulating. She exuded sexy. She didn't need to try hard to do it either, one minute she could be the cutest thing around and then at the flip of a switch she could turn on her inner vixen.

He parted his lips as she traced over them, "I need to feel your lips on mine," he said lowly. She obliged but not before tilting her head teasingly. He smirked at her, showing that he was into her game and could not believe how the night was unfolding. He was never more proud of himself for calling her when he did he just hoped that what they were doing was because of what they both felt for each other and not an act to try forget something or someone. He tried to ask but she had hushed him, it was probably the last thing she had on mind anyway.

They hovered over each other's mouths for a minute, taking in the hot breaths that escaped them, Aiden made a few advances but they were met with Rain's teasing as she pulled away each time. He tried again and was met with a peck, then another and then finally used his hands positioned on her waist to draw her in few one that lasted longer. Then they stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, questioning what the next move should be. It would be wise to stop; this couldn't happen, at least not now. For the next two weeks they would be inseparable, and if was just a onetime thing, things were definitely bound to get awkward. Very awkward. Then there was the rebound factor, was this all in hopes to get over him? Whatever, they were both grown adults and this wasn't some tv show were a resolution would come at the end of the hour. This was their lives and this was what felt right.

For Aiden, he knew what was lined against him, the very same reasons as mentioned above. But if they are what he had in mind, why on his return from picking up their take-out did he feel the need to stop off at the drug store and pick up a new box of condoms? It had been a long while for him and sure he had some in his drawer next to his bed but for some reason he knew he had to come right tonight. And with her breasts pressed against his chest, he knew there was a very good chance that it was meant to go down tonight. This time it was Rain who made the next move, she displayed kisses along his jaw line, running her tongue alongside it until she met his neck. She placed a few long kisses there, making sure to occasionally lick that spot every now and then. He closed his eyes taking everything in, feeling everything that she was doing to him; from his neck all the way down.

When she returned to his mouth he at first played innocent, accepting the kiss with his mouth closed, then after she had triggered for a different style by licking along the part of his lips, he could no longer hold up the facade. The kiss was deep, he lunged his tongue in her mouth finding her own to play with, to massage. It was his turn to break the kiss, he roamed his hand messily over her body, he was excited but nervous, he was many things. Turned on being the one that outweighed the rest. He groped what he could get his hands on, he was clumsy in his approach but she found it endearing. When he got to her ass she was surprised at his forwardness, he squeezed it repeatedly and in tune to his sucking on her neck but what shocked her even more was, no matter how many times they made out for the show, nothing could prepare her for the kisses they just shared. The boy went in!

His hot breath on her neck excited her, he was attentive yet brass she couldn't get enough. She ran her hand through his hair, it was so sexy how he could be so focussed on one part of her body, the look of determination on his face aroused her, she called his name lowly several times before he looked hungrily at her; he met her mouth trapping it with a deep passionate kiss. "Can I have you tonight?" He begged. "I never wanted somebody so bad before," he added. "Please?" He asked. "Pretty please?" He was said in between his breaths.

His hands started roaming underneath her camisole, he had always wanted to feel and taste her breasts, he had been introduced to them before however their clothes usually barricaded him getting acquainted with them more intimately. Rain needed a more comfortable position; she slowed his hands down and pushed him lightly away to calm his aggression. She needed time to think, if only just a few seconds. "I want you too." She said after her internal debate. "Bring me upstairs" she finalized. He grabbed her hands and slowly led her upstairs walking backwards so as to not change the mood one bit. He found her bedroom and turned her around so that her next step would result in her lying flat on her back on the bed. Instead, she teasingly turned around and climbed on the bed, positioned so that he could watch her ass until she turned back around shaking her head slightly, biting the corner of her lip and criss-crossing her two hands so that they were at the base of her camisole.

Aiden stood there confidently, he was overly happy to know that Rain wanted him as bad as he did her; he decided that whatever happened tonight would carry no regrets. The sight of her breasts was enough to make his erected penis to pulsate. He wanted to grab it and attend to it but he thought better to leave that to Rain, after all, she was the cause of it. She started to unbutton her shorts and pulled them down slightly, if he wanted to see more he'd have to finish the job himself. When she stopped undressing he took it as his cue to approach her. He discarded of his socks before climbing her bed, advancing on his knees to get to her. When he arrived she reached for his hand, she held it in hers and brought it up to her mouth so that she could examine it again. She then took his middle finger and placed it in her mouth; she looked at him as she slowly sucked on it, giving a small smirk. Damn, he thought. She was good! With the look of satisfaction on his face she added his index finger in her mouth slyly sucking both digits. Her suggestive act forced him to whimper, his breathing became erratic trying to take in what she was doing. Sucking them deep.

He moved closer to her, this pleased her and so she removed his fingers from her mouth and slowly ran them down the middle of her chest. As she approached her pelvic area she stopped, "where do you want me to put them Aiden?" She asked. He was dumbfounded, he was not ready for all of this; she fooled him good. With all that nice girl talk he would have never guessed how comfortable she was when it came to this stuff. She so was an amazing. "Well, Aiden?" She quipped.

Aiden directed his eyes toward her unbuttoned shorts, he was still blown away by her question and tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible. He licked his lips, he was hard, his words weren't coming out and so he directed his eyes downward again. "In there..." he suggested. Rain continued to slowly run them down past her belly button and into her shorts. She guided his hands so that they were cupping her pussy, Aiden closed his eyes to take the feel of her in, she was warm, soft and her lips were plump. He wanted to rip her shorts off so that he could attack it with his mouth; he wanted to lick in between each fold, to suck her swelling so good. She left his hands in her shorts so that he could go to work and boy did he ever. He moved in closer to her so that he could play with her parts more delicately and so that he could explore her breasts tentatively at the same time. Rain was unlike any other he had before. She was all woman and he knew he would have to step up his foreplay game.

He went at her like a hungry animal, laying her down so that he could plan his attack. As he nibbled on her breasts, being sure to give each their allotted attention he slowly rubbed in between her legs, parting her pussy lips and running his fingers along the creases. He did this until he could think of his next move, this time rubbing and licking her breasts while entering in her with his fingers, the moans that escaped from her mouth were reassuring he did feel somewhat pressured to show her that he could keep up with her, especially when she whispered in his ear to "make her cum over and over again."

When she felt the time was right she pulled his head up, the boy was holding it down but she couldn't help detract from the thought of how often his thick cock had rubbed against her bare leg. And it was only fair that she got to see what he was working with up close and personal. Aiden hovered over her, straddling her at her thighs, she motioned for him to come closer with her finger, he obliged. She started to undo his pants, looking up at him with each button undone. Before she unzipped them she looked up at him, she placed her hands under his shirt and started lifting it up leaving him to complete the task. When he was finished, she set her attention back to his pants and slowly led the zipper down. She knew it! She knew it! She had seen its outline many times, both flaccid and erect but to see it now there was no doubt in her mind, that the boy was straight up hung! Before she freed it from its misery she placed her hand over it, grabbing it over his boxer briefs. She put pressure on it and rubbed it, watching his face as he winced at the tightness that was building up even more.

Seeing that he was due to explode at any minute, Rain pulled herself up from under him until she too was kneeling facing him. She then pulled his pants and underwear down watching his erected penis stand out in all of its glory. She smiled and what greeted her and held it in her hand, she gently teased the tip, rubbing it with her thumb and then moved her hand down tightening the hold each time. The look on his face was confirmation enough that she had it down lock. She pumped at his cock over and over when he jerked away indicating that he was about to cum she switched it up on him each time. She squeezed his balls, cupping them in her hand all the while kissing his neck as he threw his head back in satisfaction. He couldn't take it anymore what was she doing to him, how was she able to have him on the verge over and over again? Whatever and however she was doing it, he dare not complain.

"Aiden?" She called, moaning all the while, Aiden had decided if she was going to play with him, he might as well return the favour however long it was going to take. "Aiden?" She called again, voice faint.

"Umhm?" he answered nuzzled in her neck.

"Aiden, Aiden, look at me." She instructed.

"You're so demanding, I love it," He said planting several kisses on her lips and neck.

"Good." She replied matter of fact.

"And what you're doing to me," he said gesturing to his genitalia. "Wow. Fucking wow!" He expressed.

"I am to please," she said seductively. "But Aiden?" She tried again.

"YeeesssSSS?" He said jerking at what he was sure to be the end of the hand job she was giving him.

"Do you have protection?" She inquired. This was happening, this was going to happen, he had waited for so long. Everything that led up to this was so worth it, those nights he spent dreaming about her, thinking about her, bringing her up in conversations he had with his brother. Tonight, this night, like now, it was going to happen. Aiden fished in his pants pocket and retrieved a condom he had taken out of the box he purchased earlier. He held it up and looked at her, gosh she was sexy, the glistening of the sweat the rolled down her skin was icing on the cake. She raised her eyebrow; apparently he was on the same page as her. "Atta boy." She winked at him. He concentrated on opening the package and rolled it out, she was not shy and watched as he performed this undertaking.

"How's that?" he said adding a bit of cockiness to his demeanour. She captured his mouth with hers and kissed him hard, she placed her hands on his body moved them all around so that they could explore. He mirrored her lead and took her all in setting himself up for their act, this kiss expressed so much. It said I miss you. I'm sorry. I love you. I want you. I need you. At least that is how it felt. After she had come up for the third breath she looked at him again, into his eyes, he did the same.

She pushed him aside and took that moment to lay herself down. She stretched out her legs and grabbed his penis; she ran her fingers down it as if wondering how it would feel inside her. She opened her legs, "Aiden," she started, "I want you to put this inside me." She said sensually.


	6. Chapter 6

The command was simple and straight to the point, he positioned himself so that his penis lined up with her entrance, he stroked his member gingerly and then carefully inserted it into her opening. Their eyes met and stared intently as she felt him creep in along her walls, he was big, long, thick and oh so right. Once inside her Aiden felt as though he was in charge, he placed his hands on the bed beside her shoulders and started pumping slowly, her eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the pressure of his manhood inside of her. A strew of emotions ran through her, she was in a world of euphoria as he pressed his chest down onto hers and motioned his hips, rhythmically loving how her inside and lips felt tightening around his penis. Rain opened her eyes connecting once again with the man who was giving her so much pleasure. She studied his face how determined and happy it looked, the hair starting to stick to his forehead due to the sweat that was forming, she was happy with what she had agreed to do and whom she was doing it with, it was a great release and oh my god how he knew how to hit her right spots, why had she waited so long. This felt so right.

The hard work he was putting in did not go unnoticed, every time he'd deepen she moaned, he awaited his name to leave her mouth, he wanted to kiss her lips that had become even more plump but he wanted to hear his name first, he had to hear it. He wanted to listen to it in the heat of the moment, along with it would bring a passion, a longing; it would bring so much he had wanted for the very first time she gave him that hard-on, months ago when he first met her. He closed his eyes as he put himself deeper and opened them in time to see her head tilt back in awe. He took that opportunity to lower his head and take advantage of her exposed neck. She tasted sweeter than before and the salty flavour of her sweat made it even more delectable. He moved down to her shoulder, nibbling and licking her collar as he quickened the pace of his sex. And oh yes there it was, her perfectly perky breasts, how he missed them in the brief time he was away from them.

He used his tongue to lick his way down her front, he placed his left hand on her right breast, giving it a gentle squeeze and angling it so that he could trace her hard nipple with his tongue. He felt her jerk when he did this and quickly gazed up at her, her moans had turned into inaudible words with only "fuck, shit and oh my goodness yes!" enunciated. He took this as a good sign and started to go for the whole bosom, he loved how it felt in his mouth with every suck he deepened in her, he held her other one in his hand, rubbing over it doing his best to satisfy her. And boy was she ever! Her nails were acting out the entirety of the pleasure she was experiencing, craving her satisfaction in his back, she wanted to brand him to let him know how much of a fantastic lover he was whenever he saw his back in the mirror. She suddenly felt the need to show him what she too was capable of, how she was able to ride him, taking him in whole as she did.

She found she chance when he had lifted her from the bed to sit on his lap, she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck pulling their faces closer, as she started to ride him she stuck her tongue deep into his mouth, the kiss lustful at first and full of so much raw emotion, when she backed away she found his eyes, she didn't need to know what they thought because the action the two were engaged in already spoke for them. She whined fluidly on his cock and he groaned as she did, she pulled his hair which sent him in a frenzy every time she did; they were in complete bliss, being introduced to one another like this. She was keeping up as much as she could as was he for his part, he squeezed her ass as she lifted herself just enough to reach his ears, this time instead of shouting her pleasure into the atmosphere, through his hair she whispered, "you feel so good inside me, Aiden, I think I'm going to cum!"

He loved hearing those words, he decided he'd replay it in his head over and over again until the next time they were able to be like this, oh god hopefully they'll be able to be like this again. "I'm there too," he said, and he felt her, dripping down on the condom; this made him explode into the thin rubber, he was loud and felt himself jerk a few times. It had been a while since his last time but it wasn't anything near to what he had just experienced, she was so much more than what he could have imagined and if he could have his way, in a few more minutes he'd take her again, for the rest of the night for that matter, until they had to jet set off. Shit. That's right. His thoughts were cut off with a long, adoring kiss from her. They hugged each other closely, their feelings were mutual, she briefly stopped the kiss only to have him engage them in a much deeper one.

It took her a few minutes to recover, she wasn't sure if she should feel embarrassed or relish in this awkward moment that presented itself. She concluded that the feeling to the fact that having sex with somebody for the first time often resulted in that type of feeling. When they finally parted, they looked at one another and shyly giggled and quickly looked away.

"So..." Aiden began. He looked at Rain, gosh her afterglow made him want to touch her, kiss her do what he could. He refrained.

"So..." She mimicked. She liked how he smelled, she didn't want to move from the proximity they were in, it was nice and in all honesty, she liked the way he looked from where she sat.

"I –that. That was amazing." He finally got out.

"I enjoyed myself fully," she said in a low tone that did not take away from the mood. She placed her arms behind his neck and played with his hair.

"Rain, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day," he started. He didn't mean to get sentimental; he just wanted to express how he felt.

"Ditto," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. "I probably should get up," she suggested.

"No don't, I like you right here. You're so sexy!"

"Are you trying to get it on again?" She teased.

"Would you blame me if I said yes?" He teased back. Something about her made him want to continue this back and forth for as long as he could.

"You're such a bad boy," she giggled burying her face in his hair. "But I'm not going to complain," she said lifting her head and looking directly into his eyes.

"I hope not," he said rubbing the small of her back and placing his head against her bare chest. She allowed him to continue and took pleasure from his touch. His hands had been gentle through the entire act, especially when they entered her, the thought made her smile.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Sit like this through the night," he said half hoping and half knowing that it wouldn't happen.

"Cute," she said, "but there's still a mess downstairs that needs to be cleaned up and as much as I would like to bask in your scent a bit more, I should take a shower."

"Need company?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe one day" She said winking at him. That caused him to smile, he couldn't wait for that day, and hopefully she meant it. They were in a weird place but neither daring not mention it; there was no point. Yet anyway. They were just having fun, right? He didn't know and it was way too early to even slap anything on their "friendship" status.

"Can't wait," he replied kissing her breasts again and making his way up her neck and onto her mouth. She responded by running her hands through his hair, they fell back into their kiss, exploring each other's body once again. Aiden pressed his body on hers, roaming his hand down her side until it reached her thigh, he then changed direction and entered them into her again. She moaned, feeling an on-set of horniness take place. He greedily kissed her mouth moving down her neck and her chest before moving up to her mouth again. He brought his fingers in and out of her, her face was so beautiful the way it was revelling in his actions. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

She felt him starting to get hard; damn the boy was ready again? As much as she would like for him to be inside her again, she wanted to be with her thoughts in the shower going over what took place not even ten minutes ago. She rolled them over so that she was on top, he slid his fingers out waiting for her next move, hopefully it would be to sit on his semi-erect cock. She took the hand with the fingers that had just been inside of her and brought them up to his mouth. She gave him a look that made his growing member even harder and she placed his fingers in his mouth. Aiden licked them willingly, she tasted so good. "Yes, I'm sure." She said in a low sultry but playful voice, bouncing off of him cheerfully and running towards her ensuite bathroom.

"Tease!" he shouted after her. He covered his face and started to replay the event that had just gone down. He thought it would be best not to go there as it was doing nothing to get rid of his hard member. She could have at least sucked him off to make it go away, he knew he'd have no problem eating her out; she was fairly wet when he fingered her. Ok, enough he thought, he can't continue thinking this way, especially with their press tour starting tomorrow. He'd have to reach way back in his bag of tricks so that he would not react to anything sexy she did, say or wore. Too bad winter had captured the east coast, he would love to see her legs in something short, oh and just imagine them wrapped around his neck? Shit, he thought. I need to put myself in check. He decided to head downstairs to clean up their dinner mess. He looked around the living room and chuckled to himself. In the heat of their actions they had tossed pillows and phones to the ground without any care. He picked his up and saw the screen light up indicating that someone had left him a message, he slid his fingers on the screen and saw that Carl had sent him something. He figured it was probably to wish him well on the tour; he opened the message and read it.

**So what you're saying is we can't even be friends?**

Aiden was about to reply when he noticed he had picked up the wrong phone. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. He thought. Shit. "Aiden!" Rain yelled from upstairs, "bathroom's free!" Fuck, this was not good. He'd just tell her he figured, but why was she still talking to _him_ and what were they talking about? Great, he was already going through the motions and what he and Rain have wasn't even defined yet. Screw Carl, was all he could think of. Being with Rain tonight was not about to be overshadowed by that guy. He'd tell Rain about the phone mix up, she was a cool girl and probably wouldn't get upset besides, the way she moaned his name in his ear over and over already answered what Carl meant to her. The press tour was exactly what they needed and hopefully by the end of it, he and Rain would figure out what they were doing.

"Coming! Just cleaning up your mess!" He joked. He could feel her roll her eyes. He laughed to himself. He cleaned up as quickly as he could and ran upstairs. He wondered what the sleeping arrangements would be that night.


	7. Chapter 7

As she changed the bed sheets, Rain's mind went back to the intimate moment she shared with her co-star. She smiled remembering the way he held her close, how he gently enjoyed her body, how he inserted himself into her as he gazed into her eyes. She coyly covered her face with the clean sheets, thinking of it all and how he was currently in her shower, naked and covered with water. She giggled to herself at where her mind went, earlier when he came over she entertained the thought of a few make-out sessions, when things became more intense after dinner she flirted with the idea of going even further; she was proud that she at least went for it. She didn't even want to begin to think of reality, she was happy in her fantasy life she was living now. She'll decide when the time was right to re-enter that world again but for now, she was content with what she was doing and who she was doing.

"All done and might I add, that was one of the best showers I've ever had!" Aiden said entering Rain's bedroom clothed with a towel around his waist, beads of water still clung to his skin and his hair a bit tussled from him trying to dry it off.

"I'm glad it pleased you" she said teasingly, starting to flirt. He smiled at her delivery, it crossed his mind to expose himself just to see her reaction but he quickly changed his mind remembering that he needed to inform her of what he had accidently read earlier.

"Not as much as you pleased me," he said daringly. Their eyes locked on each other after his comment, contemplating their next move, he started to walk towards her when she turned back around to face the bed, evening out the creases in the sheets. "Hey," he said getting closer, "is everything ok?" he inquired.

"Huh? Yeah, of course" she answered shyly looking away. He stood behind her and embraced her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Aiden I'm fine. Really. I Promise"

"Cross your heart?" he said mimicking the motion across her heart.

"Yes, cross my heart. And nice play on your part trying to cop a feel"

"Oh, on the contrary, if I wanted to cop a feel, I would have just gone for it. But being the gentleman that I am, I thought against it."

"And is it gentlemanly for you to be poking my backside with your friend?"

"Yessss…"

"And how do you figure?"

"I figure because if I went against my gentleman ways, I would bend you over and have my way with you."

"Ok, ok...wow. You are just…wow"

"'Wow' as in, best you ever had…" he was reaching and he knew it but if there was anybody that could put him back into his place, it was her. And she would tell the truth only she didn't want to give him that leverage. Her last was ok, nothing to brag about – what he lacked in the bedroom he made up for it in other ways – hmm not many, but still. She didn't want to start thinking about that, let's just leave it at his golf strokes proved to be much more impressive than any other stroke he attempted.

"You need to stop," she said laughing "the boldness of you right now!"

"The boldness of me right now…" he repeated as he pressed himself against her more closely. It felt good and she wasn't even going to move away, instead she moved her hips so that she grinded against him. Thinking about the way he pleased her before. He moved his hands down into her shorts and started rubbing over her front, lifting her panties every now and then waiting for her reaction.

"So bold…" she managed. He started kissing her neck and she turned her head slightly to meet his lips. The craving they had for one another could not simply be resolved in just one go, there had been months of build-up, failed attempts, impulsive touching. The guilty innocence that laced them once before was now present in her room. He started to become mischievously aggressive as she bit on and pulled his lips, he wanted her again so badly, feeling in between her legs he sensed that she wanted him too; she was tight and so so wet. He thought he had relieved his need for her in the shower but seeing her in a pair of one size too small pyjama shorts did nothing to help prevent his mind from wondering. And her, as much as she told herself to behave, feeling his bulge and knowing that there was nothing between him and towel totally undid any of her rationality she construed.

"Do you want me again?" he whispered in her ear.

"Can I have you again?" She asked innocently.

"Yes," he said turning her around.

"How do you want me?" she demanded in between their kissing.

"Rain," he began.

"Do you have another condom?" She asked in desperation. Shit. He did but it was downstairs, in his suitcase which was in his car parked outside. Sensing his dilemma, she unwrapped his towel so that he was fully exposed. What she saw was nothing short of amazing, he was at full attention yet again, seriously, did this boy's previous woman not cater to him properly? "Well?" She continued.

"Well...I do but in my car..." he trailed.

"Aiden, Aiden, Aiden..." she said flirtatiously shaking her head. "Always remember, if you want to stick that" she said grabbing his member and pulling him towards her, "into any hole of mine you've got to come prepared," she instructed into his ear. She took this moment to teach him a lesson, she seductively licked the outside of his ear, poking her tongue inside lightly and tugged on his penis. She then kissed him on his mouth, pulling on his bottom lip as she pulled away, "got it?"

Aiden stood there dumbfounded. He was tempted to dash downstairs in all of his glory, head out to the parking lot to get the box; she smelled so good and felt even better, he estimated that it would have taken him at least one minute, a minute and a half tops. "Forever noted. But Rain, surely a responsible woman like your self is bound to have some around?" He questioned. He hoped her mind wouldn't wonder to her last partner but rather provide a plan b for their situation.

"They'd be too small for you," she said looking at his length. She stroked her hand along his penis, "know what I mean?" she winked at him, "now, get dressed. Your nakedness is distracting," she tugged on him once more and playfully shoved him aside.

"About that," he started. "My clothes are also outside, in my car..."

"Aiden, what?"

"Well, it's not like I knew this was going to happen"

"Really now?" she challenged, "so you just happened to have that condom on you by fluke?" he didn't even attempt to answer.

"Can you help me pleeeaaasssssssee?" he whined.

"You're a mess!" she said laughing.

"pullleeeasee?"

* * *

When he was done getting dressed he joined her downstairs. She was engulfed in her phone and he instantly remembered that he needed to update her on what had occurred. She didn't seem bothered or annoyed.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah...never better" she said unenthused. He didn't like seeing her like this, it plain out sucked. All the fun they were having together was being dissolved by whatever activity that caught her attention, he decided now was a good time as any but hoped she wouldn't get pissed about it.

"Rain, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What's up?"

"When I came downstairs earlier, I may have accidently picked up your phone – thinking it was mine," he quickly inserted, "and read one of your messages..."

"Oh yeah?" she said stunned.

"Sorry, it was a complete accident I swear. I thought it was my phone."

"What did you read?" She asked. He looked down; this was not the place he wanted to be not in this mess. He debated a few times with himself on whether or not he should make his move. He had missed out the first time and every time after that...until earlier.

"Carl wants to be your friend?" He said not meaning to ask a question.

"What? Oh, yeah that. You know what, anyway for that boy. I'm so over his mind games." She sensed Aiden was becoming uncomfortable – moments ago she had fucked the boy and now she was bringing up her old relationship. "I'm single, I'm happy and I just had some great sex," she said motioning for him to come and sit next to her.

"I was just sex?" he laughed. She kissed her teeth.

"Boy, you know what I mean." She looked over at him. "And no, you were not just sex just so we're clear." she said grabbing his hand.

"Good." He said.

"Good," she followed. She pushed him lightly.

"No really, good." He started. "Whatever this is, I like it. I like it a lot."

"You're sweet," she said nervously, things were starting to get awkward... "Wanna listen to music? Any request?" She said reaching over and opening up her laptop.

"You choose, impress me." She looked over at him, his eyes were closed. She shook her head and looked away. He was seriously a nice guy; she was having so much fun hanging out with him. She scanned through her playlist and finally chose something that suited the night. She threw her legs over his and he helped settle them there.

"Hey Aiden?"

"Yes, madame?" he said, eyes still closed.

"Thank you."

"For what? He looked up puzzled.

"For today. I know our relationship took its fair beating and well, I know when I first met you...we shared some really good times..." she didn't know where she was going with this. He sat up trying to decipher what she was trying to say.

"Rain, I'm not sure I'm following."

"I guess I'm saying thank you for not giving up on me and I know what we did today may seem a bit random but if I'm honest, I've entertained the thought more than a few times. When we first met, I was instantly attracted to you on the shallow side of things but also when I got to know you it became... more. I knew you were involved and I didn't want to go there because it's not a good look and so I chose something else. Don't get me wrong, I was happy I really was but more and more I saw myself becoming lost. I became someone I know I would roll my eyes at twice over...that girl who is so caught up with her boyfriend and his life she basically started throwing hers away. That is so not me; I kick myself for doing it."

"Oh?"

"And I know you reached out to me countless number of times..."

"But we did hang out, sort of..."

"Yes, sort of. And sort of shouldn't have been the case."

"Well, if you look at it, the sort of led us here so maybe it was a good thing." He suggested.

"Maybe," she said leaning over and running her fingers through his hair. He lay back again closing his eyes and grabbed her hand; bringing it to his mouth to give it a kiss.

"Probably," he muttered.

She took her hand back and watched him for a moment; she then took her phone and snapped a picture of him. It was time to make fun new memories that would hopefully get people talking. She selected the photo she just took and posted it on her instagram. Her fans were going to explode, especially with her captions: **Aiden #rocket #beehive #bey hive #nofilter**.

**_A/N - not my best but I wanted to get something up. I also wanted them to clear some of the air between them. Hopefully you enjoyed it, I'm excited to write about their press tour shenanigans! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up next to her was just as wonderful as having her fall asleep in his arms; Aiden glanced over at the clock cursing Morpheus as he saw the fleeting minutes pass. He subconsciously counted down to the time they had left to be in this situation. It was minutes to five in the morning and the car that was scheduled to pick them up and drive them to the airport was due at her house at six thirty. He didn't want to disturb her; she looked so peaceful. They had spent the rest of the night talking about sites they planned to see during the tour; it began as a separate itinerary until they discovered their commonalities and agreed to combine their efforts. It was easy talking to Rain, just as it was before, Aiden figured. She was always so open and understanding; he accredited it to the way in which she grew up, living in various parts of the world, a result of her upbringing, being the daughter of a worldly soccer player.

He watched as she stirred, her deep dimples looking back at him, God they were his weakness. Even at times when she got frustrated with him on set when he would get in one of his hyper moods and didn't take their scenes seriously, her eye rolls and stern talks to him rarely gave threat, her dimples made sure of that. He never liked upsetting her so he'd bow his head in shame to try not to smile at their frequent appearance. He stretched his arm over to stroke her face, touching her soft skin brought his mind back to when they were downstairs and their conversations started to stagger, mostly due to the lethargy that had settled in; he was laying on the couch and she was sat on the ground by his head noting down places they intended to visit. She was nodding off when he called her name, telling her to head to bed as he had already made himself comfortable enough to set up camp there; she gave him the no nonsense look and told him the deceiving couch would be his enemy in the morning as it left its victims with unwelcomed backaches and it was better suited for late afternoon naps. Of course he did not put up a fight when she invited him to sleep with her, not even suggesting the empty guest room located across from her own.

They rose at the same time and she lead the way, this time their journey upstairs was much slower paced compared to the earlier one that had them messily groping one another in between kisses that were uncoordinatedly placed. He debated with himself whether or not to grab her hand but settled to just have them purposefully knock hers on occasion if only just to have an excuse to touch her. She quickly caught on to his advances and brought her arm around his neck, he reciprocated placing his around her waist. "Your game needs work, dude," she teased. He pulled her in a bit lowering his hand so that it was on her backside.

"How's that?" he whispered in her ear, she looked away shyly raising her eyebrows, impressed by his forwardness. Feeling her ass reminded him of their time in bed when he grabbed it was she rode him, the girl had moves ...the way her body moved and accentuated itself, damn. He brought his hand back up guiding her to enter the room first. That type of thinking would need to wait.

"Aiden, your company tonight has been such a blessing. I can't thank you enough." Her confession caught him by surprise. She stopped walking when she reached the side of her bed, "I guess I didn't recognize how much I needed you until tonight," she continued. He started to feel guilty for not realizing or inquiring how she was really feeling. The past month must have been so tough for her. "And in more ways than one that is. I especially enjoyed our conversations, I know I tease you and say I have no clue what you're talking about half the time, and it's true, but seriously, tonight makes me want to know so much more about you." He smiled at this and gave her a brief hug.

"I'll try to be less convoluted, mademoiselle." He said pulling her in for another small hug; she nuzzled her face into his chest, he wore his red and black flannel shirt half way buttoned pairing it with black jogging pants. With her head on him, his mind once again wandered to her situation and how tough it must be for her to deal with - to be told the news of somebody not wanting to be with her - which to him was preposterous. He was no expert in their relationship but the times he did see her he saw how happy she appeared to be, how happy _he _seemed to make her. He kept his distance only being in her presence if she so invited. She didn't and so they were only able to interact through other means until she became even more distant. He did worry about her but still made no attempt to be an extra participant in her life while she was with her ex. And it worked but he missed her immensely. Working together helped a bit but he much preferred the fun outgoing spirit Rain had, it always brightened his mood. God, she felt so good close to him.

When they backed away from each other they stared into each other's eyes daring one another to make the next move. He still couldn't help but wonder if he was taking advantage of her situation, then a whole slew of questions bombarded him at once: was her kindness towards him a result of her break-up? Was she only seeking his companionship because she was lonely? Why hadn't she spent time with him before while her ex was in the picture? Did she always want to hang out with him going places they both like and alone together? He knew his answered weren't going to come anytime soon and to ask in this moment wasn't the right.

"And even though we instantly took our...friendship?" She was uncertain of that word, "to the next level or well, whatever we did tonight, I hope it doesn't make it awkward for you."

"I was wondering if we were ever going to address it," he said trying to keep the mood light.

"Well Aiden, we're both adults, I think we know the choices we are making...or made weren't done on the fly."

"Most certainly not." He piped up eagerly. "I mean, well I don't know about you but I certainly wanted this, I have for a long time now. And by _this_ I mean you, I've wanted you for a long time now. Is that weird? I don't find it awkward at all." She wasn't surprised at his admission; he had told her and shown her it in many ways before. She was taken aback a little by his casualness in admitting all of this to her. "I mean, how about you?" he held his breath for a few seconds, awaiting her response.

"I know what you mean. Hey, we should get some sleep. It has been a long day and we've got places to be tomorrow." She said playfully nudging his shoulder.

He tried not to act surprised by her side-tracking and he didn't want to pressure her so he played it off nonchalantly, "are you right or left?" he asked. She looked at him briefly.

"Are you 12?" she chuckled.

"Ha-ha, funny and no," he said playing along, "but I really wish you'd answer me..." he trailed off waiting for her to react. She hopped up onto the bed and slid under the covers, signalling for him to hop in as well. He followed orders choosing to climb over her instead of using the empty space at the foot or the other side of the bed. When he settled into his spot, he removed his shirt, "I hope you don't mind but I sleep topless," he said winking at her. She gave him a quick thumbs- up before laying her head on his bare chest. His scent was inviting, she drew herself close so that she could wrap her arm around him and cuddle that way. He responded by placing his hand on her back and rubbing it lightly.

"I like the centre. And if I'm honest, I have. Silently but yes I have," she finally admitted. His hand slowed down, stopping at her admission, he smiled to himself and brought his hand up to her bare shoulder, stroking it with his thumb. "Did I think it would ever have happened? Probably not. There were awkward moments when we were together, it was even more so when we were alone. I didn't say anything and it wasn't like I was going to make a move on you or anything, I was with someone at the time as were you; but, I had a hard time being around you when it was just us. I can't really explain it but it was almost as if it was wrong being around you unsupervised. I don't know, you know?"

"Oh, I, I think I understand." He said trying to hide his excitement.

"But I was happy and really enjoyed hanging out with...who I was with. He had his flaws but when he let loose, he was a lot of fun. And well, you had your thing so I figured why even bother to implant myself in your life. If anything was meant to be between us, it would just...happen."

"I definitely can't complain." He chimed in. She smiled up and him, lifting herself up to get closer to his face. She gave a peck on the lips; he gripped her arm, holding it to steady her so that he could taste her tongue. He delivered a lingering deep kiss; he moved his hand downward so that it relaxed on her bum. The more into the kiss he got the more his relaxed hand became lively, grabbing and squeezing her ass cheeks. It got to the point where he was lost in her spell; the feeling of her luscious perfectly plump lips over his always got him off. He brought his hand lower on her ass so that he could feel and roughly massage her vagina. She stirred at this and pulled away.

"Down boy," she instructed, "we need to get some sleep." She gave him one last peck on the cheek before slumping down and resting her head back down on his chest. He closed his eyes searching for something vile to think about so that he could calm himself. "Goodnight, you." She sang lightly.

"Goodnight, you." He replied back. Aiden rejoiced as Rain fell asleep in his arms, she looked gorgeous sleeping and she looked at peace. He ran his hands over her hair, lending solace to her dormant state before drifting off into his own.

* * *

"Rain?" he called to her softly, "Rain?" he called out again shaking her. She raised her head and glanced at him before turning over and covering her head with her sheets. "Time to get up sleepy head, the car will be here soon." He said petting down her back.

"Why?" She began, "why would they do this to us? And so early. Five more minutes..." she whined.

"Not a morning person, eh? I'll let you sleep for a few more minutes, I'm just going to go hop in the shower. I'll wake you up when I'm done." Aiden advised kissing the duvet that covered her. The only thing offered by Rain was a moan. Aiden did his best to keep quiet but the running up and down up the stairs to retrieve item after item was proving to cause more noise than what he intended. His loud singing in the shower finally woke her up; she looked at the clock and was surprised at what the clock displayed. She mentally divided up the time and concluded that she wouldn't have enough time to style her hair the way she had wanted. She placed both hands over her face and immediately took them away due to the stretch that overtook her. She finally decided to get up and get organized.

Hearing Aiden sing in the shower reminded her of how pleasant it was to fall asleep in his arms. She secured her hair in a bun, removed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom, he had a nice voice but he just needed to learn to control his volume, especially at this time of morning. The steam hit her fast along with the scent of bath wash he used. She slowly drew back the curtain catching him by surprise. "Oh hey!" he yelled out over the running water.

"Morning, you..." She said back. He did a double take at her naked body and was about to speak when he saw her innocently look up at him. "I thought we could save some time, you don't mind do you."

"Not at -" he was cut off by her tongue that rolled down along his neck. She stuck her body against his as her hands roamed up his back until it was met by his hair. She pulled on it gently, allowing his head to bow backwards giving her room to freely lick his neck. He took in her advances, enjoying them when he felt her hands run down his back and onto his penis, he brought his head back up and caught her staring at him with her mouth slightly opened.

"Yes I am a morning person, Aiden." She finally answered. "Now could you be a dear and get my back" she said turning around and pressing her backside into him. "Thanks!"

* * *

"Rain! Aiden!" Maxine screamed when she spotted her co-stars searching for their gate. "I've missed you two sooo much!" After hugs were exchanged the three agreed that a visit to the coffee shop was an absolute must. They accepted their orders and found a couch to sit on to enjoy their beverage, Maxine sat between the two. "So...catch me up! I feel like I haven't hung out with you two in ages!" Rain and Aiden looked at each other and smiled. After their time in the shower they agreed to keep what they had going on the low, until they were able to figure it all out.

"Same old, same old," Rain offered. Maxine eyed them suspiciously. Her aloofness had usually kept her out of their inner happenings but seeing what Rain had posted last night had sparked her curiosity.

"Your post of Aiden last night was...new..." Maxine said smiling.

"Yeah, we had a little sleep over," Aiden confessed. "I wanted to clear the air with Rain before we started the tour and-"

"And I recommended he just stay over since it would be easier for our pick-up this morning." Rain added sipping her latte and looking into her phone. Maxine nodded not fully accepting their reason but not too interested in their developments. She too was dealing with her own relationship problems and did not want to open that conversation up right now.

"I really missed you guys so much, let's promise not to drift anymore. Please."

"Deal!" Aiden quipped.

"I'm sure this tour will help us stay nice and close for sure." Rain said hoping the topic of conversation didn't return to her and Aiden's activities from the night before...and this morning.

"Yay!" Maxine screeched. "I'm so happy! Ok quick, let's do an IG!" The three scooted closer together to get in frame, Maxine counted to three and then snapped their photo. "Yes! It's perfect, success!" She chimed. Her energy was just a bit much for Rain and Aiden but her presence always brought a positive spin to their dynamic. "And now just you two!" After she snapped their photo, she uploaded and tagged it slyly gazing at them; they were lost in small conversation allowing her post to go unnoticed.

**#twistedtour2014 #Raiden #yes yes yes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy New Year! **

**Sorry for the break, I had parts of the story written but got stuck and took a few days to recuperate. I want to remind you all that I uploaded Chapter 8 before the New year. This one is the longest I've written yet. Oops!**

**Also, I noticed a lot of you experienced a crisis because of the uncertainty with these two but let me remind you - it is still there and it is real. We don't know what happens offline but they do seem to be close. They text each other and we know they do, just because we don't see it it doesn't mean it doesn't happen I mean, you know either Rain or Aiden organized that meet up! Hopefully there will be many more in the future! Enjoy :)**

"Ok guys, great to have you here and now that we're done with introductions let's get to the good stuff. Twisted. Coming back, February 11th, what can we expect?"

Rain, Aiden and Maxine sat across from the interviewer, Aiden sitting in between the two girls. Rain wore her cute blue dress that reached just above her knees, with thick printed black tights topping it off with a pair of black booties. While packing she decided that even though she would dress smart for the weather outside, she was still determined to look cute during the interviews. They had two scheduled that day, one for a popular teen magazine and the other for an up and coming online magazine that many fans lobbied to get the actors on. She finished her look with a quarter-sleeve length black blazer.

Aiden went for a more casual look, black jeans, a white top that hung low, covered by his unbutton jean shirt and black leather jacket. Maxine kept it cute wearing a knee length red dress, that was laced at the top and had sheer sleeves. She wore printed brown stockings and complimented the look with brown combat boots.

"Like always, a lot of twists and turns. I think this time around we'll see the darker side of Danny. It's like he figured out that he couldn't seal the trust of the people he knows and so he goes of and does his own thing a bit." Aiden said.

"Oh and Vikram returns!" Maxine chimed in.

"It's going to be crazy; we're taking the show to places I personally, never thought it would go!" Rain teased. Aiden smiled at her presentation, sneaking in a look when he could.

"In the finale, we ended off with basically the three friends, your characters, with friction between them. Can we expect any of those relationships to mend?" Sarah Desbastilles, the interviewer, asked?

"You go, Aided," Rain prompted.

"Oh, me? Ok. Umm. Yeah I think in the finale, I mean I know hahaha, we saw Danny and Lacey sort of be there for each other…"

"Yeah but then Lacey told Danny where he could go!" Rain butted in.

"Heh, yea that was really mean! And uh, we saw Jo confront Danny about her feelings for him…" Aiden tried to continue.

"The thirst was real!" Maxine interrupted. The three burst out laughing, Rain and Aiden looked at each other knowingly before adverting their eyes to the camera and host. Being the touchy feely person she is, she slapped his knees a few times before clapping her hands, expressing how funny Maxine's remark was.

"Haha, but yeah I think even though Danny had been shunned by his two best friends, they'll still need to work together in order to fix things. Plus, something really bad happens that forces them together, so there's that." Aiden finally managed to answer.

"Oh, what? Can you tell us?" Sarah inquired.

"We're not allowed to say," Rain answered regrettably. "But it's really good. When I read the script I couldn't believe that they wanted me to do that. Or Lacey to do what she did."

"You've got us all curious now. I'm sure fans have come up with their own theories and ideas that'll get them through the wait. Maxine, Jo isn't your typical protagonist…" Aiden's mind drifted to earlier that morning when he and Rain shared a morning shower. He knew he was venturing a risky territory if he thought about it but sitting beside her and taking in her scent reminded him so much of that morning, he couldn't help himself thinking about what he and she did.

* * *

**_Earlier that morning_**

His mouth was still agape when she pressed her backside into him. He couldn't help but get instantly aroused, she felt it and it brought a little smile to her mouth; she had a sense of the effect she had on him, she'd known ever since the scene they had in the first season ...she thought it was a sports cup, a lot of actors wore them to seclude themselves from any embarrassing mishaps but when the director yelled cut and he slyly tried to hide himself, it confirmed what she had suspected.

He did the next thing that came natural to him; he grabbed her shoulders and took his time running his tongue down the side of her neck. He released his hands from her shoulder and allowed them to explore her body, running them down her sides; he stopped when he reached the sides of her waist, he pulled her in even closer, "is there a time when aren't you so fucking sexy" he said in a low voice as he nibbled on her ear. Her response was swaying her hips from side to side. He turned her around and continued, "your mind..." he said planting a kiss on the side of her face, "your sense of humour," he continued with another kiss on the other side, "your raw natural talent," another kiss on her nose. And it was true; he had noticed these qualities about her early on when he first met her. It was easy for him to give her his undivided attention when she spoke, he usually found himself in a trance, hanging onto her every word. "Your body, your eyes, those dimples" he ordered his kisses according to their location, "your...everything," he said concentrating on her neck now. Rain smiled throughout his monologue, her smile growing with every kiss that was planted. "And of course, those lips," he continued.

He opened his mouth trying to take in as much of her lips as he could. They were full and perfect, the kind so many would pay to have, he was always captivated by their feeling when he touched them, they were always moist, soft and tender. He sucked on her bottom lip as she ran her hands through his hair; she had to give him credit. Aiden was blessed to have lips that were able to handle her own. They were ample enough to suck on and actually felt as though she wasn't being kissed by two thin slices of bologna. When he first kissed her, minus the cameras, the crew, the show, it quickly became a pastime she could easily enjoy. Their kisses last night in between their goodnights felt and meant so much. It was as if at that moment, the lost times they weren't able to meet up and hang out whether it be due to scheduling conflicts or last minute events that seem to pop up out of nowhere courtesy of her ex, the kisses made up for each of those days.

His kisses were hot, passionate and full of hunger; the water pouring down added to their steamy exchange. He held her against the wall so that he could have some stability on his side, he pushed himself on her and she felt his massive swollen member throbbing against her hip; she pulled at his hair which only made him more aggressive in his deliverance, their moment was hot and she couldn't get enough. She roamed her hands over his back and gripped his side to steady herself. Their dueling tongues gave competition as each fought to satisfy their other's craving. The moans that escaped from their mouths were feedback for how much they were enjoying their silent feat.

Rain backed off a bit when the constant poke from Aiden's penis jabbed her thigh, she moved her hands downwards and grabbed his length, stroking it tenderly at first and then jerking him more firmly as she tightened her grip. He pulled away from his mouth as he felt the sensation crawl up his body and let out a long awaited groan. She continued to perform her actions as the warm water covered their bodies in its wetness. He retreated from devouring her to enjoy the pleasure she bestowed on him.

She leaned her head back so that he could look at her while she tugged on his cock, his eyes fluttered as she'd graze her thumb over the tip, the most sensitive part of his member. "Fuck me," he let out, this ignited the seduction in her; she held onto his penis as she licked her tongue over his lips and slowly licked down, his chin, over his neck, his wet chest. When she got to his belly button she let her tongue follow the circular pattern. She met his happy trail with sweet kisses, and kissed down all the way until she once again met the organ that kept throbbing and stiffen against her leg. She placed long kisses along its length and when she got to the tip, used her tongue to go long it lightly. His groan became louder and made his breathing become uneven. He tried his best not to come, her actions made it so harder literally and figuratively. The way her mouth enveloped him sent shivers down his spine despite the warm water that pour over him. He held onto the tiled wall for stability; she cupped his balls, squeezing them firmly each time she drew her head back and forth along his hard-on.

She gave him a small break by using only her tongue and open mouth to receive him. She traced her tongue around his girth; she pulled at his balls as she felt them becoming fuller every time she yanked them. She quickened her movements, using her hands to tug at him in between her mouth sucking him off. She began to crave for his cock when it left her mouth, something about it being in there, filling it up, its taste, its fullness, it was indescribable to convey but she liked it. She messily put it into her mouth again, licking and sucking; tugging and pulling. He cried out in pleasure, she gripped his hips as he pumped his cock into her mouth, she kept up as he came closer and closer, when he finally indicated that he was ready she moved back and let it cover her chest. She normally would not want anything to do with it, but something about the moment made her welcome it. No regrets.

She got up from her position and left the water wash away his mark, she turned to him, he looked at her as if he hungered for her even more. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. "Aiden," she called out even though he was right in front of her, "I think we've officially passed the 'just friends' line with that," she smiled and nuzzled into his neck. He let out a small laughed as he stroked her back and tightened his hold. She felt so good in his arms he wished that the tour could happen another time, he'd much rather spend the time alone with her.

"I actually think we crossed that a long time ago" he offered back. She nodded and gave him a peck on his lips. He then reached for her body washed, squeezed some out and started massaging it on her back. Touching her was everything, her skin was so soft, the colour was so inviting. To him she was nothing short of perfection.

* * *

He glanced over at Rain, doe-eyed and only caught himself when she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the host who had just asked him another question.

"I'm sorry, what?" he pepped up.

"What new qualities are you finding yourself bringing to the Danny character?" Sarah asked again with a shy giggle.

"Oh man, ah…probably becoming a bit more sinister? More dark…"

"And even more charming," Rain let out with a playful wink.

If he could have her right then and there he would have. It was actually a strange sensation, he was sure he had been instantly attracted to other females in the past but with Rain the frequency was beyond anything he had experienced before. She had such a strong hold on his emotions, it baffled him. In the past he was usually able to control it but after their ...their what? Their declarations? Their intimate adventures? What was the best word for it? Lovemaking? Nope, they weren't exactly _in love,_ their...hook-ups; that'll "have to do, he found it more of a challenge to not look at her as if he yearned for her outright.

"Yeah, charming...wait, what?" he was 100 percent distracted. She had placed her hand on his thigh and he couldn't help but think about anything other than that. He knew he was not coming across as his normal laid-back self in this interview. He was flustered, nervous and couldn't think of anything to say. He was usually very quick on his come backs despite his crush on her; he cursed himself for thinking about their escapades in the shower. Though given the opportunity, he'd want nothing more than to disappear from this interview and re-enact every moment of it. Shit, there he went again.

"Aiden is clearly not displaying any of Danny's smooth operator skills," Rain threw in. She nudged him in the process and began stroking his leg, "what's wrong with our fella?" she egged on.

"Me? Ha, nothing. Like Danny, it's hard to think straight when he's got this gorgeous girl touching and stroking him," he said raising his eyebrows twice. Rain instantly blushed; she thanked the heavens for her complexion, although the look on her face said enough about how she felt. She hit him hard on the leg and removed her hand straight after.

"You better take that back!" she dared. He blew her an air kiss and she pretended to grab it, throw it up and slap it away. "That's what I think of that." She said satisfied. Aiden looked at her in a pout, the whole environment became awkward as the interviewer, crew and Maxine all started to feel like they were playing audience to something that was about to escalate into something they certainly weren't privy to yet.

"THIS is an everyday occurrence on set," Maxine piped up. "I can't take these two anywhere and this is why I don't say much in interviews. They are my constant entertainment." She finished trying to ease things. "But they're both so adorable and I wouldn't change a thing she said kneeling into the couch to embrace the pair. Rain and Aiden leaned into the hug thus into one another, Aiden took that opportunity to whisper, "sorry" into Rain's air making it seem as though he had given her a kiss. When the executive producer noticed this, she instructed camera five to move in closer. Rain smiled and turned into his face and winked telling him not to worry. She held up her hand and placed it on his chin briefly to stroke it. All of that happened within seconds but the producers knew by slowing down their actions, fans would have a field day analysing and gushing about what had just transpired.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Maxine busted, "I have so much fun with you guys: I love doing this!"

"Too bad you don't really do anything!" Rain teased as Aiden lingered behind, far enough to watch Rain's hips move as she walked. It was a sight he often snuck behind to see, her long legs were another part to his weakness, they made her entire look very modelesque it was a wonder why so many magazines had yet to clue in. He wondered how she would feel if he suggested they look into doing a photoshoot together. After seeing some of the prints done by a photographer who had shot him before, his imagination ran wild with how things might be if she agreed that they do one together. It would really work in their favour and boost their careers.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Maxine asked, it was nearing the evening, too late to shop properly and not quite time to head to dinner.

"To be honest, I'm a bit tired. I was thinking of heading back to the hotel to catch up on some sleep."

"Sleep is sounding REAL nice," Aiden added. "That flight took way too much out of me."

"Ok Mr. Travel," Maxine teased. "Let's head back and then meet up later. I guess I should call my parents and let them know how everything is going."

The car ride back to the hotel was silent; Rain dosed off on Maxine, Aiden was hoping she'd lean his way. He was however content that he was able to hold her hand the whole way, the way her body was angled and the way he set himself up made that possible. The sleeves of her black wool winter coat coupled with the dim lighting of the car and He hesitated before he decided to hold it but was reassured when she squeezed his hand gently.

When they arrived to the hotel Maxine nudged Rain awake, "we're here sleepy head," she said in a low voice. Rain opened her eyes uncertain of her whereabouts. She clued in when the cold air hit her face. She yawned and stretched loudly.

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

"Not too long, probably just 20 minutes," Maxine answered.

"Really? Seems shorter than that." She said unconvinced.

"Are you ok to go to your room by yourself or are you going to need help?" Aiden said offering her elbow.

"Wow, classy." Rain teased linking her elbow with his.

"What about me?" Maxine inquired, "I might need help!" She began.

"No, you're probably going to find places in this hotel that'll inspire your IG photo and videos you're sure to post in addition to the ones you posted earlier." Aiden taunted.

"Oh go away!" Maxine said shoving his shoulder, "but you aren't exactly wrong...do you see how the night sky is reflecting off of that fountain? It's perfect!" Maxine said running off into the direction of her newest find. Rain and Aiden chuckled; Maxine was cute and really added to their dynamic. She was always so full of energy, especially when it came to capturing moments, the photo she had posted of Rain and Aiden earlier had sent tumblr over the edge, not to mention landed on the popular page of IG. Rumours were sent flying, proving the theories of a lot of the fans. Many had known that although communication between the two had been lacking for quite some time, whatever went on between them offline must have been even deeper than what they could possibly know.

* * *

Even though he rarely found himself posting on any of the social networks, he'd occasionally google his name to see if anybody took an interest in posting about him. When he found out about tumblr and saw the gif of his co-star adjusting himself while looking at his then girlfriend he knew he had to get an account ASAP. And then came more things being posted by fans about Rain and Aiden. It made him sick to his stomach. He and Rain had a huge blow up about it; she played as though she wasn't aware of it but her many phone calls and hang out sessions with Aiden led him to believe otherwise. Carl was scared and knew he had to at least place some boundaries to their "friendship."

He limited her time by getting her into a lot of his interests, reading screen plays and even suggesting they explore a project his grandfather had talked to him about. He pitched it as the perfect outlet for them to hone their acting skills, surely many would see and question why he wasn't the one chosen for Danny. He even thought they should write a play themselves and ask for funding, fans that were huge supporters of the show and then would be sure to donate whatever they could, just like his former co-star and girlfriend had done.

Carl was still bothered by that fact that Rain had decided to ignore him before she set off on the press tour. Although they broke up he did miss her, he wondered if they could at least be friends, if not best friends then possibly ones that would be of convenience to one another. He didn't get that far since she hadn't answered his question as to why they couldn't be friends. He figured she was still upset and bitter that he had let her go by breaking up with her. He decided to log onto his twitter account and post a quote he had read earlier from a rare old book he found at a garage sale. He identified with it right away and in a way knew it might catch her attention; he knew how to be cunning when it came to her.

"**Beauty without the beloved is a like a sword through the heart." - Dante Gabriel Rossetti**

After he had posted it he looked at his mentions and saw the usual, fans asking if him and her had broken up, how they were such a cute couple, blah blah blah it went on. It didn't take long for him to scroll and see that some were still cheering for Raiden to happen. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then decided to go to her page to see if she had reacted to anything he might have said to her. When he saw his picture he was completely disgusted. When and where was this taken? She had posted a photo of Aiden in what looked like her place and it was date stamped a day ago. Carl knew he was in no place to get pissed, he had let her go and she was free to do whatever. He knew that when he decided to end things, he had to deal with the possibility of her moving on...but with him? He laughed at himself for overacting but then remembered the time on set when Aiden asked Rain for a massage. It was before Carl had asked her out and quickly became the reason why he'd asked her out. He knew it was a matter of time before Rain and Aiden would decide to try it out.

The massage started off innocent and then quickly turned suggestive when Rain sat Aiden between her legs and pressed her chest into his back. She took up his hand and began to rub it lightly; he saw how she whispered into his ear and how Aiden would throw his head back and smile. When she got to his shoulders and then moved downwards he had saw enough, even to this day he wondered what would have happened had he not yelled out, "ME NEXT!" His jealousy was making him second guess himself, when he clicked the linked to the photo that led him to her instagram he relaxed a little bit. She hadn't posted anything since. He clicked over to Aiden's instagram and saw no evidence of them enjoying their time together. Not even one from their interviews which he was sure they had two that day. He became relieved and even more so when he remembered that Maxine was also in their presence and she was always hanging around them whatever change she could get.

He also then remembered that she was a serial IG poster and knew if there was anything to be told he could find it there – and there it was. A photo of them at what looked like the airport, it was innocent thank goodness and he figured that Maxine was the one who'd provoke it, even the stupid tag that accompanied it. It still rattled him that they were all probably hanging out and knowing Aiden, he'd take Rain to some bar he knew Maxine couldn't get into and try and take advantage of her situation. Speaking of which what was his even saying? He knew Aiden had been dating someone, Zara? Was that her name? She had invited them out to do couple stuff but Rain always said she was not interested. He couldn't blame her, whenever Zara hung out on set she kept a close eye on Aiden and quickly took up what she saw as a friendship with Rain; it was superficial anyone could sense it but anything to keep her from going insane from thinking her boy was jonsing for his co-star.

The funniest was when the set was "closed," she'd beg and plead and even flirt with the producers to get on, she'd usually end up there because of her mother's connection – statement of her whole career to be honest. Carl wish he had those connections, he kind of did but in the stunt world. One thing he wasn't therefore was watching his girl, well, ex-girl fake make-out with Aiden. How Zara did that each time was beyond him. He'd had enough, he needed to talk to her, he texted their PR contact asking for the hotel they were staying at since Rain wasn't picking up her phone. Once he got it he called up to her room.

* * *

Her nap was going so well, she and Aiden had decided to take one together, that way they'd wake each other up in hopes of not sleeping in and missing dinner. Her eyes opened and tried to look at the time on the clock, she realized that she hadn't been sleeping that long, thank goodness. She hated those five minute naps that turned into five hour ones. Aiden was up and came out of the bathroom.

"I seriously didn't know how tired I was until like 10 minutes ago," she said falling back onto the bed.

"At least we have reasons to be tired and can't blame it on getting old or boring," she laughed.

"True. Hey, you hungry? I can call Maxine and we can organize dinner?" he suggested.

"When am I not hungry?" she whipped. He laughed squeezing her leg. The hotel phone rang, "Oh, that might be Maxine, she's read out mind!" Rain said excitedly. Rain ran over to the desk near the hotel window. The view she was given looked out over Manhattan. Being on the twentieth floor worried her but being able to look out and see below eased that hesitation. "Hello Missy moo!" She sang.

"Hey, Rain" the voice on the other line said somberly.

"Oh, hi! What's up?" Rain didn't want to make Aiden feel uncomfortable so she played it like it was a random friend she mentioned she had in the area.

"I'm glad I caught you." Carl said, silence plagued them for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "How's everything going? How's the tour?"

"Everything's great, the tour is going very well, thanks. How are you?" Rain said trying not to break the mood. She looked over at Aiden who was pre-occupied texting. He looked up and mouthed if an hour was ok? Maxine had been on the phone with her parents for a while and wanted to take a quick nap. Rain nodded.

"Good to hear," Carl continued. "So, how does it feel to be a superstar out there in the big city?"

"You know, it's so great. Everything is great. It's only when I'm here that I forget how much I love New York." The conversation was becoming torturous. She looked at Aiden for assistance. She mouthed the name of the person and begged for his help, indicating how terrible the conversation was. Aiden laughed silently, he rubbed his belly saying that he was hungry. He pointed to the door teasing his leaving to get food. Rain gave him a piece of look that made him know that leaving was not an option.

"I'm jealous; I wish I could've gone on tour with you guys." Carl pretended to whine. Rain rolled her eyes and Aiden took in her annoyance. He got off the bed and decided to liven up the conversation. He walked up to her and looked out the window at the luminous view that greeted him.

"You are scheduled for a few west coast ones, are you not?" She said being nice.

"Yeah, but it's not the same..." he answered. Aiden started to kiss behind her ears, she giggled. "Don't laugh, it isn't the same." Carl repeated.

"I said I'm hungry, do you mind if I eat you out? Aiden whispered into her ear.

"Oh? What? Yes! I mean, yeah, no. Not the same but at least you've got some you know." She said confused as she closed her eyes taking in Aiden's advances. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them as he worked his way kissing down his neck.

"Well, I guess. Rain, do you have time to talk for a bit? There's something I've been wanting to tell you slash ask you." Rain moaned into the phone catching herself when Carl asked if that was a yes or a no.

"Huh, yes, yeah sure. Yes.." she mumbled. Aiden took her responses as positive feedback for what he was doing to her. He walked her backward until her back was against the window. She closed her eyes to try to concentrate on what the voice on the other line was saying but was giving into more of Aiden's actions.

"Ok good. I wanted to tell you think before you left that's why I tried contacting you yesterday. I was out gulfing with my buddies when we all got to talking..." whatever he was saying went in one ear and out the other. Aiden kissed down over her dress and kneeled before her. He looked up and saw the acceptance of his pleasure on her face.

"Mhmm, yeah, ok...yeah..." Was all she could let out. Aiden raised her dress to put his head under it, he slip down her tights, stroking her leg as he rolled them down each one. He kissed her inner thigh, holding onto her leg close to her centre. He felt her underwear becoming wet so he continued to kiss it and slowly introduced his tongue to this act. She bit her lower lip and was amused about the situation she found herself in; Carl was going on about golf or something and Aiden was between her legs doing god knows what.

"Oh before I go on, I think I upped my golf game..."

"Oh? She replied followed by a few inaudible words.

"Hey, are you ok? I didn't understand the last part. Rain?"

"Yes!" She shouted, "oh sorry, yeah I'm good. So that happened, eh?" she decided to play the 'I'm not listening' card because she wasn't. She became an expert in this whenever he talked golf; she knew the right things to say and in the right moments. Aiden quickly caught on and started rubbing her over her panties. The balance of her attention was quickly swaying in his favour, what was Carl even saying? Aiden peeked out to look up at her and winked. She looked down and blew a kiss to him, he stood up leaving his hands in place rubbing her nub and separating her pussy lips so that he could massage in between. He started to kiss her, pressing himself into her.

"It was tight! I almost bettered my score but I'm not quite were I would like to be..." Carl sensed he was losing her attention and so decided to bring up the real reason for the phone call. "Rain? Rain?" He called. Aiden had been sucking on her bottom lip and she enjoyed the heat it brought on. His fingers had made their way inside of her and she knew the phone call had to end...she also knew how persistent Carl could be and would probably continue to call until he had said his point.

"Mmm? I'm here." He had never heard her sound like that before. He wondered if she was sick or something. "Sorry, I woke up not too long ago, still catching myself" she said as Aiden stuck onto her neck, pushing himself into her as his fingers worked their magic inside of her.

"That makes sense. I thought you might have been coming down with something, I've never heard noises like that come from you." Rain let out a snort followed by a small laugh.

"Sorry, no worries. You were saying?" Aiden looked at her and smiled, his time nibbling at her neck gave him some insight into the conversation on the other end of the phone. He went down, removing his fingers from her and licking them. He pulled her panties to one side and slowly licked between her folds. She made a sound that was even unidentifiable by her.

"So, I know with all that is going on between us there needed to be room for healing..." and on he went with his testimonial. Aiden's tongue was paying so much attention to every piece of her, she placed the phone on her shoulder, placing her hand on the speaker, she placed the other on Aiden's head as it moved under her skirt, greedily tasting her essence. She wanted to moan loudly to let it all out but she was reminded when she heard Carl calling out her name. She placed the phone at her ear. "Rain, I know it's not something you want to answer right away but would you promise me that you will at least think about it?"

She didn't even know what he had asked. Did he want to get back together? Did he call to ask her about her feelings towards him? What had he said? Fuck. "Ok," she let out shallowly. Perhaps having Aiden between her legs wasn't a wise thing, she didn't want to have to talk to Carl again until it was absolutely necessary. Aiden was going in, licking her wherever the restriction of her underwear allowed. He used his finger to fuck her in between his breaths, she'd occasionally tense her body which to him indicated the affect her had on her.

"Good, so you'll think about it then?" Carl asked excitedly. Aiden put his head between her legs again and moved over her vagina, stopping when his tongue reached her whole. He poked his tongue there and began kissing her tender area. He used his thumb to tickle her small protrusion; this made her react in a way that caught both boys off guard.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, oh my god, I'm coming!" Aiden made no attempt to move away.

"Huh? Are you sure? You don't need to quit the tour or anything." Carl said hopeful. When she caught herself, Rain searched for an explanation quick.

"No, the door, I think it's Maxine...I'm coming" she said again less enthused. Aiden looked up wiping his mouth with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, right. Ok, I'll let you go then but please Rain. Think about it?" Carl ended.

"Yes of course, sure. Ok, gotta go. Bye!" Rain hung up before Carl could respond. "Aiden...Aiden! The fuck was that?" She said stepping out of her tights.

"I told you I was hungry," he said running the water in the sink in the kitchenette. "Besides, you taste so fucking sweet, it should be a sin." He said bumping his hip into her.

"Hmm...you do eat like a champ!" she praised. "I'll need that again when I'm less distracted." She instructed.

"It would be my pleasure." He said pulling her in and squeezing her ass. "What did he want?"

"Huh? Who?" She said playing with his hair.

"Carl. That was him right?"

"Oh shit, yeah. I don't know. He was filling me in on his golfing. To be honest I was too distracted to even listen which I need to thank you for by the way. The beginning of that phone call was brutal.

"I wanted to be a part of it," Aiden said winking. "I wanted it to be fun."

"Mission accomplished." Rain said embracing him in a hug. "But I must admit, she said looking up and taking in the time. I need a quick shower." She said slapping his bum.

"You don't have much time; I think Maxine will be downstairs waiting for us soon."

"Us? Aww look at you catching feelings," she said stripping off her clothes. "Good!" she said happily. Aiden looked back in time to watch her naked body walk into the bathroom. Her ass was perfect. He enjoyed the after taste of her in his mouth and decided to not do anything about it until she was out of the shower. He then thought he could go down to his room but liked being in her company. He took out his phone and saw that Carl had posted something on his twitter. The guy rarely posted and so Aiden made the effort to read it. He raised his eyebrows at what that could possibly mean.

If it was something to do with Rain, he might want to adjust it a bit; Aiden was catching more than feelings for her and planned to use his sword to satisfy them.


End file.
